


When I Say You Should Fill in My Shoes ( I Never Really Meant it )

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Identity Swap, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Swords & Sorcery, Tournaments
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是他的床——这是Arthur醒来后注意到的第一件事。</p><p>十分钟后，他大步流星赶向自己房间，不，Merlin的房间，不！王子的房间而Merlin恰好在里面。Arthur从没觉得这段路这么远过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pilpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilpa/gifts).



> 亲爱的pilpa是我的家养专属beta~ 在写作的过程中她一直是我最稳固最坚实的后盾。LOVE YOU！

“Merlin，你又迟到了。”

抱着整整一桶刚晾干的衣服并魔法般地在上面摞好餐盘的Merlin艰难地打开门走进去，听到的第一句话就是Arthur的抱怨。

“如果你处在我的位置，Arthur，你就会知道我每天有多么辛苦。”把差点从怀里滑出去的餐盘用下巴抵住，Merlin挪着自己看不见的脚趾移到床边，先把衣篓放到床上，再颤颤巍巍地把手扶上餐盘。

“那衣篓平时是放地上的。”Arthur靠在桌旁说道。

“所以呢？”

“所以我要换干净的床单——全套。”像是为了故意折磨Merlin一般，Arthur顿了顿才说道。

“你三天前才换过！”Merlin大声抗议。

“谁叫你把衣篓放床上的。”Arthur挑了挑眉毛。

“可是……”

Arthur抬起手掌打断了他的话，“不要再耽误我的时间了，把早餐拿过来，我今天得去下城区慰问百姓。”

Merlin重重地翻了个白眼，把早餐端到桌上放下，“你确实明白我也是百姓的对吧？”

一只手抓着餐叉的Arthur挥了挥手里的香肠，“你不算。”

“那我是什么？”Merlin皱起眉头。

“你是我的财产。”王子嚼着香肠说道，“准确来讲，是所有物，所以你不算一个人。”

“是吗？”Merlin挑起眉毛，故意扬高声调。

“是的。”王子抿着嘴点头，“好了，快出去吧，你不是还有床单要洗么？”

忘了他在太阳底下可以闪光的金发吧！忘了他像海水一样蔚蓝的眼睛吧！忘了他好看得像天使一样的面孔吧！Merlin现在只想用眼睛在他头顶烧出个洞来。去他的命运！

“Merlin~~~”来自地窖的声音突然在脑中响起。

“你也去死，Kilgharrah！”Merlin恶狠狠地在心里咒骂着，一把抓起床单。

- -

下城区的百姓一如既往的忙碌。Arthur在穿过喧闹的人群的同时，解决了两户人家的纠纷，了解了三个商铺的收益情况，还祝贺了一位中年男性的老来得子。所以，在这个裹着斗篷的老妇人提出“只是想跟尊敬的王子殿下握握手”的时候，Arthur当然不会拒绝。

“Camelot因您而繁荣，殿下。”老人蹒跚着走到Arthur面前伸出手，Arthur几乎是不假思索地就回握过去。可是直到握住那只手，他才意识到有什么东西不对劲。

比如，刚一接触就如同磁石一样紧贴着松不开的手，和手心硌得生疼的像是戒指一样的东西。面前的老妇抬起头——他甚至不是一个妇人——面露凶光的男人紧盯着Arthur的眼睛，嘴里吐出无法理解的语言。

魔法！

在意识到的那一刻，他已经无法动弹了。

- -

其实刚开始Merlin只是和平常一样帮Gaius送药而已，即使他知道房间里还堆着一大摞Arthur的脏衣服和床单，Arthur下午训练要用自己却还没打磨的剑，没抛光的铠甲，以及已经计划了三天都还没试过的咒语。

但他的注意力很快被某种强大的魔力猛抓过去。如果不是这种感受太过强烈，他几乎都要怀疑自己是不是产生了错觉——没人敢在Camelot用这么强大的魔法，更何况，这可是集市！任何人都能看到他干了什么！

所以，在Merlin冲向力量的源头而Arthur的背影直接映入眼帘的时候，他都没敢让自己惊诧。

直到跑到Arthur和那个古怪的人身边，Merlin才意识到他们正紧紧握着彼此的手。

“放开他。”Merlin望着男人吼道。

可是对方像是完全没有听到一般地，仍旧盯着Arthur的眼睛念出繁复又古老的咒语。Merlin尽力想要听清咒语的内容，却发现自己无法判断这种咒语将会产生的作用。

“我说放开他！”Merlin大喊道。越来越多的人围聚过来，显然是注意到了他们的王子殿下正在被某种巫术所蛊惑。他意识到自己不能放任这个巫师就这么继续下去了，即使这样做是他此生最愚蠢的决定——Merlin抬起手，猛地把两人紧握的手指分开——

眼前的白光是他有生以来见过的最亮的。

- -

Arthur醒来后注意到的第一件事是——这不是他的床。

皱着眉头掀开盖在自己身上那层旧毯子，Arthur翻身的时候差点没从床上摔下去。抿住嘴唇把原本快要倾泻而出的怒火压回肚子，Arthur开始仔细观察周围的情形——破旧的木柜，从衣篓散落出来的衣裳，堆在墙角的床单，还有各种各样不应该出现在地上的杂物，他很好奇房间的主人到底是怎么在这种环境里活下来的，直到三秒钟之后他意识到这是Merlin的房间。

房门突然被推开，Gaius拿着一个绿色的药瓶走进来——不，准确地说，是一瓶装着绿色液体的玻璃药瓶。

“啊，你醒了。”Gaius走到床边坐下，“把这个喝下去。”

“这是什……”话没问完Gaius的眉毛就抬了起来，“我不会想知道这是什么的对吧？”

“可以这么说。”如果不是错觉那么Arthur觉得他的眉毛好像抬得更高了。

Arthur仰起头把药水一口吞下——如果说上一次他抱怨过Gaius的药水是他这辈子喝过的最难喝的，那么他错了，因为Gaius又让药水的味道难喝出了新境界。

“我猜你已经把问题解决了？”似乎完全没有注意到他痛苦的表情一般地，Gaius用平和的语气问道。

“什么问题？”Arthur说着把手伸向了床边小桌上的水杯，他已经没有时间在意那杯水已经在那儿放了多久了。

Gaius皱起眉头，“集市上的问题，那个向Merlin下咒的巫师？”

“噢，Gaius，要我可不会说是向Merlin下咒的巫师，更像是，对我下咒的巫师。”Arthur咽下一口清水，味道不差。

“那个巫师的目标是你？”Gaius的语气有些担心，“他知道你的身份了？”

这话差点让Arthur笑出声来，“他当然知道我的身份，”他望着Gaius摇头，“没人不知道我的身份。”

可是Gaius的表情显然表现出困惑。

“Camelot的王子？每次比武大会的冠军？要让别人不认识很难。”他不想表现得太骄傲，但如果你说的是事实，那么再怎么得意也不是罪过。但某个特定的，黑发蓝眼的家伙突然出现在脑海里，“当然，除了某个没心没肺的，喜欢多管闲事又有眼不识泰山的，但是不得不承认很勇敢的家伙似乎是个例外。”

“看得出来，能这样形容自己，你对自己认识又加深了一步，但Arthur，我还是需要确认一下，那个巫师的目的是什么？”

“我很难明白陈述事实怎么会是认识的进一步加深但可以肯定的是那个巫师的目的我完全不清楚。”

“那么你最好赶紧查清楚。”Gaius拍了拍他的肩膀——并不是完全合乎礼数的动作，但考虑到Gaius从小的照顾，Arthur可以对这事儿睁只眼闭只眼。“因为那个巫师就快要被处决了，而Merlin是Camelot的王子，你不会希望那个咒语给他带来什么后遗症的。”

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

等等，刚刚那句话里有什么不对，很不对。

四秒。

五秒。

六秒。

他刚刚说什么？Merlin是Camelot的王子？！

- -

大步流星赶向自己房间，不，Merlin的房间，不！王子的房间而Merlin恰好在里面。Arthur从没觉得这段路这么远过。途中Morgana的女仆似乎挥着手跟他打了个招呼，这真是太荒谬了！她的名字叫什么来着？Arthur没有理她——即使心里有那么一点出于礼貌的考虑也被此时胸腔中燃烧的怒火完全淹没了。对方似乎有点介意，但谁在乎呢！

快要走到门口的时候Arthur都能感受到在喉咙里咆哮着呼之欲出的那声大喝了，他一把推开大门，“Mer……父……”

“父亲，我明白你的意思了。”

眼前的景象如同一道闪电把Arthur钉在了地上，他不确定哪个更荒诞一些，是Merlin抢在他前面叫了Uther一声父亲，还是Uther拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，告诉他好好休息。

“我听说是你救了我的儿子。”Uther转头望向Arthur说道。即使看得出他对Arthur十分接近于破门而入的动作有所不满，他也明显地因为“Arthur”救了“Merlin”的事实而忍耐了。“这已经是第二次了，Camelot需要你这样忠诚的仆人。”

看得出Merlin正在Uther身后强忍笑意。

他发誓Uther一出这大门他就会把Merlin按到床上去……不，他才不是要把他的傻笑吻掉，这太可笑了，他怎么可能会有这种想法？

“照顾好他。”Uther在出门的时候补充道。

“我知道。”Merlin朝他点点头，显然万分同意Arthur还没问出口的那个问题。“想象一下他刚进来叫我儿子的时候我的表情，对，就是那样。”

- -

“所以你的意思是说，你猜，那个巫师是想和我交换身份，可是因为你插了一脚，所以换了的是我们而不是他？”Arthur挑起眉毛，把两人讨论的结果用最简洁的语言总结了一遍——虽然这话听起来绝对蠢透了。

“差不多是这样。”Merlin咬住下唇点头。

穿着Arthur的红色罩衫的Merlin看起来比印象里壮实了许多，并没有达到Arthur的那种壮实但是，绝对充满力量并且修长匀称。可是他的脸上还是充满着初到Camelot时的稚气，而看着他把丰满的下唇咬住，这让Arthur重重地咽了口唾沫。

但随后他就意识到自己的身体感觉有点怪——并不是某种明显的不适但，似乎是，太瘦了。他猛地低头，看向褶皱着裹在身上的粗布衣衫，然后一把拽掉了上衣。

“哇哦！Arthur！你在干嘛？”Merlin惊呼着睁大眼睛，但视线并没有离开Arthur的身体。“咦？”

“这就是你的反应？”Arthur抬起头看向他，不确定自己眼里是不是有着某种被称之为杀气的东西。

“呃……我很抱歉？”Merlin眨眨眼睛。

而Arthur必须承认那是一种十分可爱的，眨眼睛，因为Merlin的睫毛在他眸子前闪来闪去的，而他苍白的肤色让他的眼睛看起来如此的蓝……不！这不是重点！“你知道我花了多长时间才把身材练成那样？现在你告诉我就因为某个蠢巫师的咒语，我就得像个熬过三年饥荒的家伙一样顶着这副皮包骨飘来飘去？”

“嘿！其实也没那么糟！”Merlin抗议道，“相信我，我刚醒的时候还以为自己变成了个胖子。”

“那不叫胖子！”

“你这也不叫皮包骨！”

Arthur深深吸了一口气，“好吧，我们可以把这个问题暂时搁到一边。现在怎么办？我们不能一直这么过下去。”

“我不知道，让你体验一下当仆人的生活也挺好的。”Merlin耸耸肩膀。

“Merlin！”

“好啦好啦，这是个玩笑。”在Arthur把满腔怒火倾泻到他身上之前Merlin就举起双手回答。

“所以，你觉得我们去找那个下咒的巫师怎么样？让他把我们调换回来？”Arthur提议道。

“我完全不认为他会有这个好心帮助我们。Arthur他是想跟你换身份，如果我们去了，只是给他另一个夺走你身份的机会而已。更何况，他已经被抓起来了，即使他帮了我们，他还是得死，你认为他能从里面得到什么好处？”

尽管他讨厌Merlin每个突然聪明起来了的时刻，但不得不承认他是对的。

“我们可以把他从监狱里劫出来，帮了我们就能活命？”

“那么接下来再怎么保证能把他关进去呢Arthur，我想你应该记得那些白光啊，昏迷什么的。我们根本没法判断他会不会用我们想要他用的咒语，而且中午他就要被处决了，我们的这些设想根本没时间实现。”Merlin用一只手托住下巴。现在的他们正面对面盘腿坐在地上，这对于他们来讲是没有必要的，考虑到房间里有那么多空闲的椅子，可是他和Merlin都没有要站起来的意思。

“这都是你的错，”Arthur有点咬牙切齿地说道，“为什么不跟Uther说延迟处决？”

“理由是什么？难道要我跟他说‘噢，其实我不是你的儿子，躺在Gaius家里那个才是，那个巫师的咒语生效了，只是你们都被咒语影响了察觉不到’？他会以为我是个疯子的。”

再一次，他得承认他说得对。Arthur觉得他有点头疼。

“也许我们可以去找找Gaius？跟他解释一下情况，也许他能知道那个巫师用了什么咒语。”在Arthur捂着额头的时候Merlin把手伸过来勾住他的裤脚，Arthur抬起头，注意到Merlin的动作似乎是下意识的。

“看来现在只能这样了。”他盯着Merlin修长的手指说道。

- -

他们把事情的开始经过结尾以及两人共同得出的结论在差不多两分钟的时间里向Gaius交代了一遍，也许这是比想象中快了一点，但这只能说明情况比他们预计得要简明。

Gaius一边的眉毛已经快要抬高到发际线上了，Merlin有点担心如果自己不早点提醒他，这根眉毛以后就要没有了。但随即意识到这是个愚蠢的想法，所以他及时阻止了自己。

年迈御医的嘴巴张合了几次，似乎是拿不准自己该说什么，他的目光在Merlin和Arthur脸上来回了几遍，才把视线固定到Arthur身上，“Arthur我们能单独谈谈么？”

“呃……好的？”

“不行！”

Arthur和Merlin同时说道。

Gaius皱起眉头望向Merlin，而Merlin熟知那个表情。那是以往Gaius想跟自己谈论有关魔法的问题时露出的表情——而现在他的记忆在玩弄他的大脑，在这种时候他率先选择了相信Merlin……不，记忆中的Merlin，而现在他认为Arthur就是Merlin所以他这算是选择了Arthur……Merlin觉得自己有点头晕。

“Gaius，我觉得你不太明白现在的情况。”Merlin上前一步拦下准备跟着Gaius进里屋的Arthur，话没说完就被Gaius打断。

“殿下，请相信我，这件事让我和Arthur单独谈谈会更有好处。”

“我知道你的意思，可是……”

Arthur在Gaius身后眯起眼睛，那是他看出Merlin对他有所隐瞒的时候才会有的表情。

“殿下，”突然从门外冲进来的士兵打断了Merlin原本要说的话，“处决就要开始了，陛下请您赶快过去。”

“是啊殿下，您最好赶快过去，让Camelot的人民猜测他们的王子被巫术弄得卧床不起可不是好主意。”Arthur抱起双臂说道。

- -

Merlin发现无论看多少次他都没法把处决看得轻描淡写。

即使他来到Camelot的第一天这个城堡似乎就故意在用处决迎接他，提醒着他，噢，Merlin，看到了么？如果有人发现你是个巫师，你的下场就会是这样。在那之后他又看到了更多的处决，本来他以为自己应该习惯了——可是当绞刑架上的巫师抬起头来用恶狠狠地眼光看向他，接着闸板放开，巫师的头颅脱力地卡在麻绳上，身体像是成为了另一种生物般扭曲挣扎，眼里的恨意渐渐被死灰色取代——Merlin才知道自己永远无法习惯死亡。

Uther在巫师的身体完全停止移动之后三秒才转过身按住了Merlin的肩膀，像是总算确认了囚犯的死亡，“你做得很好。”

他想这就是Arthur所说的，别让Camelot的人民认为你被打倒了。

广场上的人群渐渐散去，被处决的囚犯仍旧挂在绞刑台上，身体像一大袋子土豆。

也许是Merlin看得太出神，所以直到那阵急促的脚步声来到背后他才听见。肩膀被一只充满力量的手掌抓住，他的整个身体都被带得转向后方。

“Merlin！”刚一回头，Arthur怒气冲冲的面孔就占满视线。

Merlin看着他有些发愣，大脑像是停顿了几秒才找到语言，“Arthur……”

Arthur一定是在他脸上看到了什么，因为他的怒意突然减少了一大半。

“你居然不告诉我你有魔法。”他压低声线说道。

Merlin眨眨眼睛，然后又眨眨眼睛。Arthur说的每一个字他都听到了，可是组合在一起，再搭配上他过分平静的语气，Merlin简直无法确定自己是不是听对了。

“别想装傻！Gaius都告诉我了。”Arthur把他的领口抓紧了些，似乎是意识到在露台上说这些不太合适，就扯着Merlin钻进了走廊的一个转角。

“什么？Gaius他怎么能……”血液终于回到脑子里的Merlin刚想反驳就被Arthur打断。

“别急着怪他，他不知道我是你。”

Merlin撅起嘴巴。

“他说了一些‘我以为你已经把问题处理好了’，‘你的魔法远比那个巫师强大’之类的话，剩下的就是我自己推出来的了。”Arthur松开抓着他的手，做了一个“可以想象”的手势。

“我从来都不想瞒着你的，”Merlin发现自己小声说道，“但是我怕你会把我绞死。”

“可你为什么要去学呢？”

“我生来就是这样的！”Merlin在来得及阻止自己之前大声抗议，可是胸口空落落的感觉让他低下头，“Arthur，这里真的不是适合谈这个话题的地方……”

“什么叫生来就是这样？”Arthur皱起眉头，像是完全没注意到话的后半句。

“这很复杂……”Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，现在似乎不是一个把命运那套东西一股脑倒给Arthur的最佳时机，但如果只做出技术上的解释那么，“我也不知道我为什么会这样，有人告诉我这一切都是有理由的，“他摇摇头，犹豫了一会儿才重新抬起视线看向Arthur的眼睛，“我不知道自己该不该相信那个理由，但我不想相信自己是个怪物。”

而Arthur似乎真的被这句话里的某种力量逼退了几步，他抿住嘴唇，看着Merlin不说话。

有那么几分钟，空气像是被凝滞住了。

“你说得对，这里不是适合谈这个问题的地方。”

Merlin不知道地上有什么能够吸引Arthur的视线，但他跟着Arthur提起步子，意识到他们正慢慢走向Arthur的房间。

“关于我会绞死你那件事，”Arthur突然停下来，“你真是这么想的？”

Merlin望着他抬抬肩膀。

Arthur再次移开视线，步伐变得急促起来。

“Gaius说他会查找一些有关身体调换的资料，要我们仔细回忆一下昨天的所有细节。”

Merlin抬起头眨眨眼睛，对于Arthur这么快就平静下来的语气感到不可思议。

“别以为这事儿可以就这么算了，等我们身体调换回来我再跟你算账。”Arthur指着他的鼻子说道。

- -

Merlin怔怔地看着Arthur习惯性地坐进椅子，把双脚翘到桌上——这对于平时的Arthur来说当然没有什么问题，可是现在……

“Arthur，理论上，我们该吃午饭了。”站到桌子另一边的Merlin怯生生地说道。

“嗯哼。”Arthur似乎并没有意识到他在暗示什么。考虑到他得一下子接受自己和Merlin换了身份又刚得知Merlin的魔法，也许现在并不是说这个的好时机……

“我是说，理论上，该去拿午饭的人是你……”他真的不是故意把这话说出来的！

Arthur回过头，看了他一眼。

“George！我需要食物，很多很多食物。”三秒钟后Merlin趴在门边大喊道。

“听着，我们得约法三章。”Arthur眯着眼睛，看着Merlin小心翼翼关上门。

这可能真的是他来到Camelot以来，第一次在关门的时候没发出一点声响。如果不是气氛看起来太不合适，他真的会为Arthur能在他身体里挖掘出来的潜力鼓掌的。

“首先，我绝对不会再睡到你那张连一人宽都不到的床上。”在Merlin落座到Arthur对面的椅子里时Arthur这么说道。

“那你睡哪儿？”Merlin皱起眉头，“我是不介意睡那里可是，Camelot的王子每天去Gaius学徒的房间会很奇怪。特别是如果有人发现睡在王子的大床上的是你……倒不是说别人会知道这有多合理，但是……现在的情况……”

“很简单，我睡这里，你也睡这里。”Arthur把脚挪下去，手肘撑上桌子，“仆人睡在主人的房间里很正常。”

“大家会说闲话的……”

Arthur只需要竖起一根手指。

“第二，从现在开始，到Gaius找到能让我们恢复身份的咒语之前，我会教你作为王子的礼数。我可不想等一切正常了，还得拯救你毁掉的名声。”

Merlin睁大眼睛。

“第三，在这个房间里的时候，我才是王子。”

Merlin点点头，这应该不会很难的，对么？

“殿下，你的午饭。”Merlin从来都觉得George最厉害的地方，就是能把敲门的声音也弄得这么无聊。

“进来。”Merlin和Arthur同时回答。Merlin立即感受到了Arthur可以杀人的视线。

走到桌边的George显然对Merlin和Arthur选择的座位感到困惑，但谢天谢地他什么都没问。

“某人当王子当得很过瘾嘛。”George刚一走出房间Arthur就把双臂撑上桌子，用极具危险的嗓音说道。

“我不知道你怎么想但是……我饿了。”

George带来的食物令人满意，至少比平时自己给Arthur拿来的要好得多。Merlin突然在心里对身为王子却需要以烂苹果和干面包度日的Arthur深深地同情了一把。

“你是什么时候变得这么能吃的？”

Merlin在狼吞虎咽的间隙里抬起头来，Arthur在桌子对面皱起眉毛，“不知道，就是特别饿。”

在Merlin能够宣称全部食物的所有权之前，Arthur从他盘子里抢走了一大半。

“你吃不下那么多的。”Merlin在嘴里含着一大口鸡肉三明治的时候说道。

“从今天开始，每餐饭的食物必须比现在桌上的多一倍。”Arthur从盘子里叉起一根香肠——对此Merlin眯起了眼睛。“怎么？”Arthur摊开手掌，“我才不要当个皮包骨。”

“我都说了那不是……”

敲门声让Merlin把原本要说的话同嘴里的培根一起咽下肚子。“请进。”

“殿下，”穿着铠甲的Leon骑士走到Merlin面前点头致意——当然，在此之前，他足足盯了坐在王子椅子上的Arthur五秒钟。

Arthur却显然完全不在意，仍旧撕扯着放在桌子正中的烤全鸡。

“我们知道您刚刚受到过巫师的袭击，我和骑士们都很担心您的情况。”

Arthur在对面冷笑了一声。Leon不解地侧过脑袋。

“我很好，请帮我带话给骑士们，叫他们不必担心。”尽管嘴上这么说着，Merlin却完全没有看向Leon。他在试着把眼刀戳到Arthur脸上，可Arthur的脸上像是长了盾牌。

“那么，下午的训练，您还是会照常参加么？”

“训练？别开玩笑了，我怎么会……”Merlin的话被Arthur的眼刀杀死在了喉咙里——[这不公平！]他试图用挤起来的眼角表达，[你使诈，喉咙根本不是攻击范围！]

Arthur挑起眉毛，[是啊，好像真有谁定了什么规则似的。]

“殿下？您的眼睛不舒服么？”Leon弯下腰问道。

“咳咳……”Merlin被某种刚刚塞进嘴里的糖制软糕呛了一喉咙，“不不不，我很好。”在Merlin慌着摆手的时候Arthur正在对面拼命忍笑，“我是说，下午的训练我当然会去。再怎么也不会错过训练的。”

Arthur从盘子里拾起一颗蓝莓放进嘴里，嚼得异常平和。

[我恨你！]

[万分荣幸。]

 

- -

“我都不明白你为什么偏要让我来。”Merlin站在武器架边抱臂，“我们是刚受到过巫术袭击的人，是伤员。”他边说边举起双手在空气里打引号。

“如果你要当好王子，那么Merlin，你要记住的第一件事就是，”Arthur竖起一根手指，“Camelot的王子从不缺席训练。”

“从不？”Merlin挑起一边的眉毛。

“从不。”

“感冒发烧，拉肚子？你知道，有时候……”

“从不，Merlin。”

当Arthur拿起他平时最喜欢的那支训练剑时，整个场地都响起了一声倒吸的凉气。

Merlin如同往常一样拿起旁边架子上的普通训练剑，于是整个场地响起了第二声倒吸的凉气。

“那现在怎么办？我不认为让Camelot的王子被每一个骑士打败是一件有利于你的名声的事。”Merlin把剑在手里掂了掂，明明之前觉得太重的长剑现在在手里却显得太轻了。他皱皱眉头，把剑放回架子，拿起一把看起来重一点的。

“这很简单，告诉骑士们训练照旧，然后说要单独跟我练。”Arthur似乎也在因为手里的剑皱眉，“他们会明白是什么意思的。”

Merlin已经从架子上换了第三把剑了，尽管手里的这把重量还算称手，可是——他把剑与手臂抬平，歪着脑袋看了看剑尖——这把剑的重心不对。“什么叫他们会明白是什么意思？单独跟你训练有什么特殊意义么？”

Arthur选择在这时候清了清喉咙。即使显得万分不情愿，他还是把手里的剑放回了武器架，并拿起了他平时第二喜欢的那把。“没什么特殊的，只是有时候王子需要……消遣一下。”

Merlin放下了他胡乱抓来的第四把剑，终于放弃似地抓起了Arthur第三喜欢的那把，“什么叫消遣一下？”随即回忆起刚来到Camelot时Arthur和他的单独训练——连续三天的单独训练——Merlin眯起了眼睛。

Arthur看起来已经完全沉浸在选出一把称手的剑来了。

Merlin终于还是放下了手里的剑，拿起Arthur最喜欢的那把——剑身和手臂变成笔直的一条线，长短，重心突然都变得无比正确，把这柄剑拿在手里，才会觉得是他该用的。

而相反另一边的Arthur却在拿起了五六把剑之后自暴自弃地把它们全部甩在一边，随手从新铸的一批剑中抓了一把。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的了Merlin，我们没有整天时间来给你耗。”

刚从外面进来的Owaine在门口足足愣了三秒。

Merlin深深意识到，作为王子的好处，就是在你提出想要单独和仆人训练的时候，没有任何人提出异议。

在走向训练场后方空地的途中，Kay低笑着走到Merlin身边拍了拍他的肩膀，并眨了一边的眼睛。Merlin困惑地回头，发现跟在后面的Arthur正捂着嘴偷笑。也正是在这时候，Leon走过来有些同情地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀——Merlin突然觉得自己明白了些什么。

“所谓单独训练就是故意整我对吧？”走到空地上之后Merlin眯起眼睛说道。

“别说傻话了Merlin，”Arthur貌似不经意地挥挥手，“我哪有那么闲。”

“你敢说现在没有人趴在围栏那里偷看我们？”

“……”

“也许还要开个小赌局？今天Merlin会摔倒几次？”

“得了吧，我们才没那么无聊。”Arthur皱起鼻子，仿佛Merlin说了世界上最荒谬的话，“只有屁股落地才算。”

他突然很想知道光着屁股趴在床上求饶的Arthur看起来会是什么样子——额头上密布的汗水，紧贴着皮肤的金发，Arthur闭着眼睛把侧脸埋在枕头里，屁股高高翘在空中的Arthur皱起眉头：“Merlin……Merlin！”——停！脑中的画面被突然靠近眼前的Arthur的脸替代，Merlin重重地咽了口唾沫。

“你刚刚在想什么？”

“没什么……”

Arthur的剑突然扫向他的腰，身体几乎是下意识地做出反应，格挡住了Arthur的攻击，“你在干嘛！”

“没时间让你做白日梦了Merlin。”下一次的攻击直接对准了Merlin的脖子，如果不是他及时反应，也许现在脑袋就该没有了。

原本以为接下来的生活将是比之前更可怕的末日的Merlin在连续挡住Arthur的五次攻击之后发现情况也许没有他想象得那么糟，而在连续挡住了十次攻击并且还找到空当回击了一次之后，他终于意识到原来自己的身体可以这么好用。

“哇哦……”Merlin把剑抬到肩膀的高度，看着自己的手臂惊叹道，“我现在看出你这么多年的训练用处在哪儿了。”所有自己之前无法完成的动作，所有以为绝对不可能避得开的Arthur的攻击，在今天都显得如此自然，如此本能，就好像即使你的大脑真的不知道该怎么做，但身体的每一块肌肉都能在恰当的时机做出恰当的反应——他现在明白Arthur说的杀人机器是什么意思了，如果你身体里的每一块肌肉都像机器部件一样能够自己运作，那么把自己称作杀人机器也并没有什么错。

与之相反的，Merlin抬起头看向空地的另一边的时候，Arthur已经把剑杵在地上汗如雨下，气喘吁吁了。这种感觉很奇特，因为Merlin还完全没感觉到累。

“我喜欢你的身体。”Merlin学着Arthur的样子把剑握在手里转动手腕，剑身随着手臂的力道画出一个完美的圆圈。趴在围栏边上的Lamorak低笑着摇摇头。

“Arthur你脸怎么那么红，是不是太热了？要不要休息一下？”话没说完，Arthur就又冲过来。

接下来Arthur的攻击就不像是闹着玩的了。把大部分的注意放在Arthur出剑的动作上之后，Merlin几乎无法看见Arthur脚步的移动，而比武走位向来是Arthur的强项。他的格挡开始变得力不从心，眼前的Arthur像是快成了一道影子，Merlin刚刚把剑挥出，Arthur就已经到了他背后——天知道他是怎么做到的。

“你输了。”剑刃搭在Merlin脖子上的Arthur喘着粗气说道。“你拥有了我的体格和力量，甚至拥有了我的灵敏，但你没有我的剑术。”他把剑移开插到地上。

“顺便一提，你的身体真是太难用了。”

站到Lamorak身边的Geraint举着水囊仰起头，突然一口水就全喷在了Lamorak身上。

Merlin转过身，刚好赶上这句话。正准备反驳，却发现Arthur看起来有点脱水。Merlin自觉地跑到场地边上抓起Arthur的水囊，再小跑回来递给他。已经坐到地上的Arthur喝掉一半的水之后，把另一半浇到头顶，Merlin就拿着空掉的水囊再去加水。

躲在围栏后面的两位骑士对眼前的景象目瞪口呆，最终还是认命般地摇了摇头。

等到Merlin装满水再回来的时候，就意识到Arthur真的不对劲了。

双腿弯曲着的Arthur一只手捂着肚子，脸埋在膝盖见看不见表情，他的另一只手无力地勾着柄头，剑身躺在地上——这可不像是Arthur会做出的事。事实上，每次Merlin这么做的时候Arthur都会提醒他“Merlin你这样会把剑面弄坏的”，可是现在……Merlin皱着眉头蹲到Arthur身边，“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

“我没事。”闭着眼睛的Arthur满头大汗。

而通常Arthur说没事的时候，都绝对有事。

Merlin突然想起Arthur的午餐，“啊，这个……”Merlin抿起嘴唇坐到他旁边，左手抚住他的后背，右手则伸向Arthur的肚子，“都跟你说不要吃那么多了。”

“连吃东西都能肚子痛，你这是什么体质……”Arthur讲得咬牙切齿。

Merlin的手指在Arthur肚子上转圈，他当然知道自己吃撑了的时候有多难受——倒不是说他经常吃撑，只是有时候，Arthur会抱怨他像是饿了很久的饥民，“而Camelot的王子是不会让人们误以为他虐待了他的仆人的”，然后Merlin就会被迫从Arthur盘子里吃掉Arthur最喜欢的香肠以及他最不喜欢的卷心菜——“看到它们我就觉得它们应该被砸到你脸上而不是被塞进我的肚子”，王子殿下这样说道。

Arthur柔软的皮肤在指腹底下变暖了一些，Merlin想起了Arthur洗澡时自己为他按摩肩颈的时候，那时候他的肩膀更加宽阔，肌肉也更紧致，Arthur会在Merlin的指力里发出让他双腿发麻的呻吟。而现在，隔着一层薄薄的衣衫，Merlin手掌之下Arthur的肩胛几乎瘦削到了锋利的程度，而自己的肩膀倒是前所未有的厚实。愧疚感突然变得尤为鲜明，Merlin试着催动身体里的魔法，想让Arthur好受一点。可是……

酥麻的电流感突然从指尖传到心脏，Arthur的猛地抬起头来，一脸错愕地看向他。

Merlin眨眨眼睛，有点不敢相信自己所感受到的。

Arthur一把拍开他的手站起身，“我要回房休息一下，别忘了我答应过今天要跟父亲吃完饭，到时候我跟你一起去，别露馅。”

Merlin怔怔地坐在地上，从头到尾，Arthur都没回头看他一眼。可是他能想到的唯一一件事就是：我的魔法不见了。

- -

在这天与Camelot的国王晚饭前，王子的房间里发生了三件事。

一.从训练场回来的Merlin刚进房就听到角落里面有动静，掀开帘子之后看见了半只手还在裤裆里的Arthur。

二.两人眼瞪眼地僵持了五分钟之后，最终决定还是叫George打洗澡水比较好。

三.乖乖等Arthur洗完自己才洗的Merlin在钻出澡盆之后从柜子里拿出了Arthur的一条内裤，于是在Merlin全裸的情况下，两人就这条内裤现在到底属于谁争论了将近一个小时。

于是，当一切尘埃落定，而他们俩能在不算完全迟到的时间点出现在饭桌上，Arthur深深地感到了庆幸。

但这种好心情只维持到了Merlin做进椅子的那一刻。

进门之后Merlin先是尴尬地向Uther行了个礼——通常不会是Arthur的行为，但Uther只是挑起了眉毛，所以算他过关。

然后Merlin犹犹豫豫地挪到椅子边，视线在Uther的座位和自己的座位之间来回了几道——Arthur真是拼尽了全力才忍住没有冲过去踢他一脚——但总算，他坐下了，Uther皱了皱眉头，没有评价。

Arthur的心情，就是在这一刻发生急剧的转变的。

平常这时候Merlin在干什么来着？

Arthur低下头，坐在椅子里的Merlin望着他笑，脑袋指了指酒壶的方向。

所以他不光要在这里站到晚饭结束为止，还要给Merlin侍酒。

[快啊~]

[你不要太得意忘形了。]

[只是侍酒而已，我敢肯定没那么难。]

[你是不是以为我站在这儿就不敢打你？]

“Merlin.”Uther的声音打断了两人的眼神较量，Merlin慌张地回头，肩膀缩起来的样子像是只受惊的松鼠。

看在他已经吓成了这样的份上……Arthur在心里叹了口气。对他来讲Uther虽然严厉，可是毕竟一直都是父亲，Uther看起来可以很可怕，但是他永远不会真的伤害自己，可是Merlin就不一样，Arthur知道Merlin心里多多少少都是怕着Uther的。

对Arthur来讲，Uther在刚刚处决一个人之后宣布庆祝开始他会感到不适，但他不会像Morgana那样愤怒，更不会像Merlin那样恐惧。Merlin属于Arthur曾经不相信会存在的那种“更好的人”，像是生来就被某种绝对的理想主义包围着，时时刻刻都笃信善良。他想这也就是今天巫师被处刑之后，他没法朝Merlin发脾气的原因。那时候的Merlin脸色苍白得像是随时都会昏过去。

Arthur拿起酒壶，给Merlin倒上了一杯酒，某个灼热的视线让他抬起头——从进门起他就注意到了，Morgana看着他们俩的眼神是赤裸裸的惊恐。Arthur皱了皱眉头，她又是出什么问题了？

“骑士们的训练进行得怎么样了？”

“……一切顺利……父亲……”最后这声“父亲”，真是清晰可闻的迟疑。Arthur在想Merlin是鼓起了多大勇气才把这个称呼叫出口。

“Olaf国王又派了人来送Vivian给你的礼物，我跟信使说让他明天去找你。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。本来以为Vivian走了事情就能结束，可是从那以后的每个礼拜礼物都没有停过。

“好的，父亲。”Merlin乖巧地回答。

Uther望着Merlin的表情有点奇怪，Arthur知道那是因为他原本以为Merlin会做出更多的反应，比如像Arthur那样故意在腔调里叹口气或者努力克制住不要翻白眼。但Merlin只是拿起餐叉，安静地吃饭。

Merlin正穿着Arthur最喜欢的那件红色外套——这当然也是他们在争论内裤话题的时候也包含进去的问题——站在Merlin背后刚好可以看见竖起的衣领时不时蹭到他的下颚，Merlin的下巴比他自己的要锋利一些，但不知道为什么，飘摇的烛光映在他苍白的皮肤上时，Merlin整个人都会在光晕中柔和起来。他的嘴唇会因为咀嚼出现一个细小而微妙的弧度，Arthur想知道吻上去是什么感觉。Merlin低下头的时候发尾会有黑色的一小簇是翘起来的，Arthur就刚好可以看见红色衣领和头发之间那一点白皙的脖子——他不知道自己穿这身衣服从背后看起来怎么样，但是Merlin这么穿好看极了。而“Merlin正穿着他的内裤”的认知突然冲进大脑，这对他的下身产生了不小的影响。

Uther又跟Merlin谈了一些国事的日常，从头到尾，Merlin都把脑袋侧向Uther的方向认真地听着，时不时点头表示明白。Arthur想知道这是不是Uther更想要的那种儿子，在记忆里，他和Uther之间似乎从来没有这种父子间的祥和。

而在这个期间，Morgana的眼神一直在Merlin和Arthur身上徘徊，脸上的表情像是看见了世界上最不可思议的事——到了Arthur帮Merlin添酒的时候，他都担心Morgana是不是快要昏过去了。

“再过几天就是Morgana的生日了，”Uther突然说道，“我想在Camelot举办一场比武大会庆祝一下。”

Merlin突然被嘴里那颗葡萄呛得厉害。

Arthur俯下身去拍他的背，[要敢露馅儿你就死定了！]

“有什么问题么，儿子？”

Merlin用手背抵住嘴唇，挥挥手表示没事。

Morgana在他的反应里眯起眼睛。

“我相信你会得到冠军，为了Morgana.”Uther举起酒杯，坐在他旁边的Morgana也把杯子举了起来。

仍旧咳嗽着的Merlin用空闲的手举起杯子，杯身与他们的酒杯靠近时还抖了一下。

“明天开始我就会派出信使向各国发出邀请，比赛会在一周后举行。”

- -

“我再说一遍，如果你没有穿着全身铠甲，那么就得左手扶胸，躬身点头；如果穿了全身铠甲，就只需要扶胸和点头，不需要躬身；如果是在马上，只需要点头，但是所有时候，出鞘的武器必须指向地面，明白了么？”

桌对面的Merlin跨坐在椅子上，下巴无力地靠着椅背，打完呵欠的泪水还在眼里转圈，一眨眼就把睫毛上沾满泪珠——就在晚饭之后回到房间的这几个小时里，Arthur把贵族之间从比武到平时的交往礼仪全部说了一遍，而现在的Merlin看起来就像是一只被勒令不准睡觉的兔子。

Arthur长长地叹了一口气。

“今天就说到这里吧，明天继续。”

Arthur发誓有一瞬间他以为Merlin快要感动得哭出来了。

从座位上弹起来的Merlin蜜蜂般地移到床边，Arthur还没来得及说话Merlin就脸朝下地倒在了床上。

Arthur用手指揉了揉脑袋，也许明天一切就会好起来了，对吧？

- -

 

Merlin醒过来的时候天还是全黑的。从枕头上支起脖子，却发现房间里没有Arthur。

“Arthur？”把脑袋转向另一边，Merlin看了看窗户——有时候Arthur喜欢站在窗户边上想事情，Camelot的广场似乎总能让他在混乱中找到一丝平静——但是窗户边上也没有人。Merlin撅撅嘴，注意到自己从趴到床上起，姿势就没有变过。

从床上爬起来的Merlin点着蜡烛在房间里找了一圈，Arthur不在，他的衣服不在，鞋子也不在，唯一的解释就是他出去了。Merlin趴在窗户上看了看天空，离天亮还很有些时候。

他坐到椅子上给自己倒了杯水，夜里的空气有点凉，房间里只剩自己一个人的时候就显得特别空旷。从早上醒来发现自己跟Arthur换了身份，下咒的巫师却被处死，Arthur又得知了他有魔法的秘密，还要以Arthur的身份参加剑术训练和陪Uther吃饭，他都不知道一天可以发生这么多事情。Merlin长长地叹了口气——魔法，对，他的魔法。

在房间里四下打量了一圈之后，Merlin看向还剩一点木柴的火炉，一秒，两秒，三秒，没有反应。“Forbearnan.”他念了一句咒语——通常火是最容易控制的元素（或者也是最不容易控制的元素，这得看他当时的心情），但使用咒语之后还无法点火的情况，是从来没有出现过的。“Bæl on bryne.”他又试了试另一个点火咒，可木柴上一点火星都没有……

他的魔法，是真的不见了。

急剧的恐慌突然抓住了他的心脏，Merlin猛地站起身——这种时候，他能想到帮得上忙的只有一个。

- -

 

没有魔法之后想要进入地牢似乎不是一件简单的事情。

Merlin看着守卫的两名士兵皱起眉头，也许他可以以王子的身份直接进去？但平日里Arthur看起来不像是知道Kilgharrah的存在的样子。

如果这时候Arthur在这里他会怎么做呢？

两分钟后，Merlin发现自己面前躺着两个昏倒的士兵。

他发誓他不是故意要打昏他们的。

只是……偷袭他们似乎……出奇的容易？

这一切都是Arthur的错。

点燃火把走向地牢深处，记忆中理应越来越暗的通道今天却似乎有一点亮光。Merlin皱起眉头，伏身做出潜行的姿势，看，Arthur的本能有时候真是好用得要命。

直到快走完通道的前方才传来了隐约的人声——“你是说这么多年你一直都待在这里？我怎么会不知道的？”而这个声音Merlin就是做梦也认得出来。

“你大晚上的跑到这儿来干什么？”Merlin的出现显然把Arthur吓了一跳，因为很显然Arthur手里的火把离飞出去就差了那么一点点。

看到是Merlin才安下心来的Arthur用一只手捂着胸口，“你要知道我也能问你一样的问题。”

“噢……”Kilgharrah抬起一边的骨翼按住额头，发出了一声接近于痛苦的呻吟，“你们俩能别一起出现么？我头晕……”

“我是认真的，Arthur，你不该来这儿。”

“我能有什么办法？这家伙叫了我一天了。”

“他叫你了？你怎么不告诉我？”

“天哪……在见到他之前我都不确定那声音是不是真的！我还以为是你的大脑本来就有问题！”

“我的大脑从来没有问题！”

“噢，是吗？我可不确定。”

“够了，你们两个！”Kilgharrah突然大喝道，“如果你们是来吵架的话，我建议你们找个我看不见的地方。”

“你居然叫他不叫我？”终于意识到自己来这里的目的的Merlin转过头质问道。

“你没有魔法，我只能叫他。”巨龙抬了抬骨翼，在石头上换了个舒服的姿势。他刚刚那算是某种龙族的耸肩么？

“我没有魔法，难道他就……”后半句话突然被卡在了喉咙里，“等等，你是说……”

“嗯哼。”

如果龙有眉毛的话，那么他刚刚绝对是挑眉了。Merlin半张着嘴说不出话。

“你们俩在说什么？嗨，还有个人在这儿呢，如果你们没有注意到的话。”Arthur推了推Merlin的肩膀，把他从呆滞中赶出来。“有谁能跟我解释一下发生了什么吗？打哑谜并不有趣。”

Merlin终于找到力气闭上嘴巴，连吞了几口唾沫之后才摇摇头说道，“相信我，这是他讲话最直白的一次。”

一个巴掌突然拍上了他的后脑勺。“嗷——”Merlin痛呼着捂住脑袋，“你打我干嘛？”

Arthur重重地翻了个白眼。

“他没有叫我是因为他只能通过魔法传递声音，而传递声音和接受声音的双方都必须拥有魔法。”Merlin叹了口气，手指把后脑揉得不疼了之后还多停留了一会儿，“现在我没有魔法了，所以他没法联络我。”

“你是说你之前一直都知道Camelot的地牢里有只龙？”Arthur睁大眼睛，“而且你们俩还一直保持着联络？！”

Merlin耸耸肩。

“多久了？”Arthur眯起眼睛。

“呃……来Camelot的第一天？”Merlin说完咬住下嘴唇。

“那时候你都还不是我的男仆！”

“我有什么办法！他叫了我一晚上！”

Kilgharrah摇着头再次抬起了骨翼，Merlin可以确定他这次是捂上眼睛了。

“这不是重点Arthur。”他试着把话题拉回正轨。

“这当然是重点！这意味着你除了魔法的事情，瞒着我的事情还很多。”

Arthur皱着眉头，而Merlin的胸口像是受到了一拳重击。

“Arthur……”

Merlin没有说完Arthur就转过身子挥了挥右手，“我们说好把这个话题放在一边的。”

Kilgharrah看着他们挑挑眉毛。空气就在这里凝滞了几秒。

“总之……”Merlin移开视线，“你应该注意到了，我们虽然还保留着自己的面孔，可是我们的体质却像是换过来了？像是……我才是那个从出生起就开始练习各种武器的人，而你……”

“只是个吃东西都会肚子痛的皮包骨？我当然注意到了，不然你以为凭你的体质可以撑过我今天的攻击？”

Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，虽然他不想承认，但有时候Arthur的脑袋也许跟卷心菜真的没有区别。“那么你也应该注意到了我拥有了你的天赋、本能和力量？”

“你到底想说什么……”

“所以，你也获得了我的。”Merlin在说完这句话之后垂下视线，他知道他应该相信自己拥有的是美好的东西，是不同于Arthur的，另一种天赋和力量，可是他不确定Arthur会和他想的一样。

“你的什么？”Arthur皱起眉头，声音低沉下来。

“我的……魔法。”有一瞬间，Merlin以为他的声音只有他自己听见了。

“噢……”

他在犹豫中抬起头，正好看到Arthur茫然的表情。

“你的天赋是战士的力量和敏捷，我的就是……”

“我知道了。”

在他能说出那个词之前Arthur就打断了他，Merlin的肩膀瑟缩了一下，意识到他的猜想可能并没有错。

“你就没想到早点告诉我这些？”

Merlin有些发怔，随即意识到Arthur这话是对Kilgharrah说的。

“傲慢的法……小王子，我想你应该回忆一下，是谁花了那么长时间抱怨自己在城堡住了这么多年却不知道我的存在。我花一天时间呼唤你，不是来告诉你我在这里的。”Kilgharrah低下头以他惯用的语重心长说道。

Arthur向前一步竖起手指，Merlin赶紧过去在他的食指能完全竖起来之前伸出手捂住它，“所以，你叫我们来，是可以告诉我们破除咒语的办法么？”

“年轻的法师……还是说你更喜欢我叫你小王子？”

比起左边Arthur快要杀人的眼神，Merlin更愿意把注意力集中在Kilgharrah的笑声上。

“这一点也不好玩Kilgharrah.”

“是么？我倒是觉得蛮有趣的。”

Merlin捂住额头叹了口气，尽量忽视了Kilgharrah冷笑的表情，“这难道不会影响……你说的那些……命运什么的么？我是说，我和Arthur现在的状况，不会影响到自然的平衡么？饥荒？天上下血雨什么的？”

“你说什么？”Arthur扬起声调，“我可不能又因为什么愚蠢的咒语给Camelot带来饥荒！上次那件事就已经够麻烦的了！还有你说命运是什么意思？”

Merlin觉得有点头疼，“没什么……听着Arthur，我会给你解释的，好么？只是不是现在。”

尽管Arthur脸上的不信任清晰可见，可他似乎还是找到了什么理由让自己点了点头。

“命运并不是一道清晰的轨迹，它充满了未知和莫测。”Kilgharrah苍老的声音在石壁上颤动，Merlin扬起脖子望向他，“你和小王子的命运从来都交织在一起，正如我之前跟你说的那样，你们是一枚硬币的两面。”

手心突然的刺痛让Merlin皱皱眉头，他没注意到自己一直握着Arthur的手。巨龙的声音如同古老的力量从耳廓传到心脏，胸腔里的心跳在此刻变得无比明晰。两人掌心相接的地方像是连接了什么，Merlin侧耳去听，一，二，三，四……他皱起眉头，有什么事情不对，可他却没能注意到。

一，二，三，四……

然后他注意到了，他听见的，是两个人的心跳。两个人完全一样的心跳。

Arthur应该也注意到了，他的手明显在Merlin手里颤了一下，却没有移开。Merlin把这当做同意的暗示，将手握紧了一点，没敢回头去看Arthur的表情。

“你们各自都拥有自己的命运，Arthur需要统一Albion，成为永恒之王，而你则会辅佐他，帮助他完成伟业，让魔法重回大陆。”

Arthur的手指似乎在Merlin手心里移动了一下，Merlin知道那是因为他第一次听见了自己的命运。他理解这种感受，虽然第一次听到的时候，他更想把火把扔向Kilgharrah的脑袋。

“原本那个巫师应该是你们共同达成使命道路中的一个阻碍，他会夺取Camelot王子的身份，没有人会相信Arthur才是真正的王子，而他也会利用权力带来的便利杀死Arthur。”

Kilgharrah的话让Merlin皱起眉头，他的脑中开始描绘这件事的另一种可能，如果他那天没能在Arthur附近，如果他没能及时赶过去破坏那个咒语，如果那个巫师真的成功了……他将会成为那个巫师的仆人，用对待Arthur的忠诚对待他，或许当真正的Arthur找他帮忙，试图证明自己才是Merlin所熟知的王子的时候，Merlin还会把他拒之门外。他那时候还能认出Arthur么？哪怕只是脑子里挥之不去的一点点古怪的感受？他会和现在那些被咒语影响的人一样，把任何与Arthur交换身份的人都当做真正的王子么？他会爱上那个不是Arthur的人么？

胸口突然加重的心跳让他低下头，眼角有什么在发烫。他想把握着Arthur的手松开，可是对方似乎察觉到了什么似的回握过来。

“但是现在获得Arthur身份的人是你。”

“那意味着……我会伤害到Arthur么？我会成为他达成使命的阻碍？”

“Merlin！”Arthur想说什么，可是Kilgharrah打断了他。

“并不尽然。”巨龙摇摇头，“更像是把硬币的正反面重新定义了一遍。”

Merlin偏过脑袋，没有明白他的意思。

“我不知道那个巫师用了什么咒语，但那个咒语一定足够强大。因为它并不是粗暴地交换两个人的灵魂或是身体，它交换的是两个人的命运。咒语刚刚生效的时候，是的，自然发生了很大的异动，但在那之后，自然也在利用这个咒语一点点修补，你们的命运仍旧交织在一起，只是各自交换了使命而已。”

Merlin睁大了眼睛，“所以你的意思是说，如果我们没法换回来，我就得统一Albion了？为什么你听起来一点也不担心？”

“因为现在的情况看起来没什么好担心的，”Kilgharrah咯咯地笑起来，“你们仍旧一个是骑士，一个是法师，你们还在一起，而且大体上命运的方向也没什么变化，细节就不怎么重要了。”

“细节不重要？”

“等等，你是说我得当一辈子男仆，伺候这家伙？”Arthur皱起了鼻子。

“Arthur！“

“怎么了？”

Merlin无奈地摇摇头，“我也不想当王子，我喜欢我的魔法，而且我还有亲人，还有朋友。我不希望我的母亲看着我的时候认不出我，也不想夺走Arthur的亲人，还有他的命运。”他终于松开了Arthur的手，向前走了一步，“如果你知道破除咒语的办法，请告诉我。”

Kilgharrah在他的视线里沉默了一会儿，龙翼缓缓从体侧张开，“很可惜，我并不知道。但是如果你想要破除咒语的话，请记住，现在Arthur才是能做到的那个人。”

“我？”

“谢谢。”Merlin朝Kilgharrah点头致意。“我们走吧。”他回头对Arthur说。

“不过Merlin，”已经转身准备离开的时候Merlin被巨龙叫住，他停下脚步回过头，“你也得记住，如果你们无法破除咒语，那么我和你的约定，对Arthur仍旧有效。”

- -

“你们的约定是什么？还有那些关于命运的鬼话，到底都是些什么东西？别告诉我你真的相信那个。那条龙根本就是个疯子。听听我都在说些什么？我们为什么要听一条龙的话？为了玩弄人的心智龙什么都说得出来。听着，Merlin这只是个该死的咒语而已，任何咒语都是可以破除的，不是么？”他不知道自己为什么一心想把两人之间的沉默用话语填充满，也许是Merlin脸上的表情，也许是Merlin一直都故意不看他，也许是Merlin从离开洞穴就没讲过一句话，Arthur尽量把火把举到离Merlin近一点的地方，他不知道为什么Merlin手上的火把像是无法照到地面。“Merlin.”

男孩在他的呼叫声中抬起头。

Arthur突然发现他看起来那么小，和刚来Camelot的第一天像是没有区别。

他朝Merlin伸出手，示意他牵住自己。

刚开始Merlin似乎没能明白他的意思，但随后还是抬起手握住了他的。

离开洞穴的这段路上两个人都没有说话，可沉默只持续到了快要接近出口的时候。

他得想想该怎么绕开门口的两个卫兵。

进来的时候只有他一个人，而士兵们正玩着的骰子又很方便地掉了，能够趁着他们不注意潜入地牢并不是太困难。可是现在他们有两个人，恐怕就没那么容易了。他突然很想知道Merlin是怎么进来的——直到他看见了躺在地上的卫兵。

“这是怎么回事？”

Merlin如梦初醒般地抬头，望着Arthur眨眨眼睛。

“别担心，他们只是昏过去了。”像是终于注意到了地上的两个人，Merlin轻声回答道。

“是你把他们打昏的？”

Merlin抬了抬肩膀。

“你怎么能打晕Camelot的卫兵？”

“不然要怎么进去？”

“你就不能想点办法？”

“这就是我想的办法。”

Arthur瞪大眼睛。

“如果是你的话也会这么做的。”Merlin抗议道。

“我才不会这么做！”等等，仔细想想的话……“总之，以后不许这样。”

Merlin似乎有些不满，但还是撅着嘴点了点头。

该死，即使是现在脑子里乱成一团，看到Merlin这样他还是想吻他。

不过他当然忍住了，他们还有更重要的事情要做。

- -

回到房间之后一天的疲惫才终于爆发出来。Arthur皱着眉头抬起手臂，试图拉伸肩膀上的肌肉。

“肩膀不舒服么？”Merlin在身后关上门问道。

“漫长的一天。”Arthur长长地舒出一口气。“还有几个小时才回天亮，我们应该抓紧时间睡一会儿。”他没有回头就直接爬上了床——这很奇怪，通常他会更喜欢靠窗的那一边，可是身体像是自己跑到了靠近火炉的这边。“嗷……我浑身都疼。”

“用你现在的身体做那些训练，不疼才怪。”Merlin的声音慢慢靠近，他的余光能看见Merlin从床的另一边爬上来。

“想想看这是谁的错？”Arthur挑起眉毛，“过来帮我按摩。”

“什么？”

“我说了，在这个房间里的时候，我才是王子。”Arthur把侧脸埋进枕头，用眼神指了指自己身后。

Merlin皱着眉头撅起嘴巴，明明一只腿已经钻进了被窝却还是乖乖坐起来爬到Arthur背后。

Arthur有点想笑，可是背脊上突然鲜明的触感让他闭上了嘴巴。

Merlin并没有把整个重量压到他身上，相比较于跨坐，他更像是跪在了自己身体上方，即使如此，Merlin的臀部和性器还是会不小心划过他的后背。Arthur咽了口唾沫，Merlin的手掌轻轻按压住他的腰椎，再从腰间一路上滑，抚过他的背脊和肩胛，直到找到正确的那个点，Merlin的手指才停下来，开始揉按他的肩膀。

Arthur不确定他听见的那声呻吟是不是自己发出来的，但Merlin的下体显然出现了不小的反应。

他的脸突然有些发烧，Merlin的手指加重力道，酸痛的肌肉便在疼痛中放松下来，这种奇妙的带着些许疼痛的快感从肩颈蔓延开来，Arthur闭上了眼睛——他知道自己应该专注于Merlin的手指而不是尾椎上若有若无的摩擦感。Merlin显然在抑制自己的呼吸，可是房间里的安静让那种浅浅的，短促的呼吸声清晰得像是就在他耳旁。

Arthur的喉咙开始发干。Merlin的手掌已经从肩膀上滑开，转而揉捏他的背部——这意味着Merlin的身体必须后移，现在他的下体似乎已经直接贴上Arthur的臀沟了。Arthur在黑暗中睁开眼睛，抵在双腿和床单之间的硬物突然难以忍受得疼痛。“Merlin！”他叫道。

揉捏着背部的手指猛地滞住，Merlin身体的重心抬高，彻底分开了两人的接触。

“很晚了，睡吧。”他听见自己这么说道。

Merlin的身体从他背后移开，爬向床的另一边。

Arthur眨眨眼睛，看着Merlin背对着他蜷缩在被子里。月光刚好在这时候洒进来，在Merlin黑色的头发和柔软的耳廓上铺上一层淡淡的白纱。

晚安，Merlin。他在心里默默说道。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin是在一阵猛烈的摇晃当中醒过来的。

“Merlin！起床！”Arthur不满的声音传进耳朵——Arthur为什么会在这里？Gaius呢？Merlin在被窝里翻了个身，把脸埋进枕头。他小心翼翼地把手缩到肚子边上，通常这时候他的手肘就刚好能碰上床沿，这让他知道自己这个翻身不至于让他摔到床底下去，但是今天这种担心似乎是多余的。Merlin把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见了贴在脸上的红色床单。

红色。

Merlin把眼睛眨了一下，两下，然后猛地从床上弹起来。

穿着白色底衫的Arthur靠在床头抱着手臂，Merlin低头看了看自己身上的衣服，又抬头看了看Arthur的——巫师，咒语，交换身份，Merlin注意到了Arthur露在衣领外平坦而单薄的胸膛——如果情况不像现在这么复杂，也许他还要花上一分钟感叹一下他和Arthur终于睡上了一张床。

Arthur稍稍眯起眼睛。

Merlin觉得自己的脸有点发烧。“所以……我们还没有换回来？”

“噢，我不知道Merlin，”Arthur耸耸肩，“一个巫师准备用来害我的咒语，只用一天就会失效——我们当然没有换回来！你的脑子里都在想些什么？！”随即他猛地抬起手，“不，别告诉我，我不想知道。”

Merlin挑起眉毛撅了撅嘴，“大概是有点希望睡一觉一切就恢复正常了……”

Arthur翻了个白眼没有回答。Merlin感到了胜利——他知道Arthur或多或少也这么想过。

“说实在的Merlin，你每天睡得这么死，到底要怎么按时起来叫我？”

“每天都是Gaius叫我起床的。”

Arthur瘪起嘴，“至少现在我知道你每天为什么迟到了。”

“所以呢？现在怎么办？”Merlin抓起肩膀上的被子裹到胸前。

“现在，你穿好衣服，起床。”似乎一眼就看出了Merlin的小伎俩的Arthur从床上滑下去，“然后帮我穿衣服。”

“为什么到了现在还需要我帮你穿衣服？”Merlin摊开手掌，“总共只有三件！又不是说你现在还要依什么礼节按顺序穿王子套装！”

站在床边的Arthur抱起手臂。

Merlin闭上了嘴巴。

 

“好吧……那早餐怎么办？”终于把男仆装给Arthur穿好的Merlin一如既往站在王子身后为他整理衣肩和领口，Arthur则抬着手臂理好衣袖。在绕到身前给他系领巾的时候Arthur一把拍掉了他的手背。

“你在干嘛？别想把那块可笑的布系到我脖子上。”

“说什么呢？这是城堡的规定，不是我的。”

“现在你可以规定了，不是么？”Arthur扬起眉毛，“总之，我不要那块布。说实话，你系着它们的时候就够可笑了。”

“相信我，我第一眼看到这块布的时候也这么想。”Merlin说着把领巾丢到一边。

Arthur皱起眉头，“你也这么想？”

“当然。”

“那你为什么每天都戴？

“跟你说了，城堡的规定。”Merlin耸耸肩，“不然你以为我为什么每天都只把它挂在脖子上？你应该看看George的戴法。”

Arthur皱起眉头，Merlin知道那是因为他从没注意过这种事——但是从今天开始，一旦他看见，再想忘掉就难了。

“早餐，Arthur，”Merlin走到椅子边坐下，“我知道在这个房间里你才是王子，但是……早餐必须出去才能拿。“

“那又怎么样？”Arthur皱起鼻子走到Merlin对面坐下，“我才不去厨房端早餐。”

“Arthur……你总不能让人们看见Camelot的王子自己去厨房端早餐吧？”Merlin身体前倾，尽量让自己的语气显得诚恳一些，“如果以后我们的身份换回来了，大家就会认为这段时间是你自己去厨房端的早餐，你也知道，我这都是为你的名声考虑……”

Arthur瘪着嘴不说话，来自他肚子的方向突然响起了一个明显的咕噜声。

Merlin挑起眉毛，“我们很快就能找到办法换回来的，相信我，我保证你端不了几天我们就能换回来，到时候你都会觉得这几天跟什么都没发生似的。”

这次的咕噜声来自Merlin的肚子。

抱着手臂的Arthur眯起眼睛。

Merlin咬住下唇。

在第三次咕噜声响起的时候Arthur猛地从座位上弹起来，“就这一次！”他竖起一根手指，“明白了？”

Merlin猛地点头。

“记得跟厨娘说我问她好！”Merlin在Arthur出门的一刻补充道，接着成功听见了Arthur重重的摔门声。

- -

Merlin在看到Arthur手里餐盘的一刻睁大眼睛。

门没有完全关上，Arthur就用背抵住门倒着走进来，优雅地把餐盘放到桌上。

“怎么了？”

“……这至少是够三个人吃的食物。”

“所以呢？”

“厨娘换人了？”

“就我所知——没有。”

“你找Gwen帮你打掩护了？”

“我为什么要那么做？……Gwen是谁？”

“告诉我你没有把厨娘打昏！”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”Arthur皱着鼻子走到桌后坐下。

“可是……”Merlin赶紧坐到桌子对面，“你是怎么做到的？”

“我请她把给王子准备的早餐给我，”Arthur抓起一块面包，“礼貌地问的。”

Merlin咽了口唾沫，“那……她说了什么？”

Arthur耸了耸一边的肩膀，“祝我有个美丽的早晨？饿了随时去找她？只是些打招呼的客套话。”

“相信我，这些绝对不是什么客套话。”Merlin摇着头把盘子里的水果派塞进嘴巴，即使如此还是没能忍住扬起嘴角。

“我该认为这话有什么特殊含义么？”Arthur眯起眼睛。

“不不不，当然不。”Merlin赶紧把剩下的半个派咽下喉咙，“今天你有个会议，不能迟到。”这个说法有点怪，因为理论上讲现在这该是Merlin要参加的会议，但Arthur只是点点头。“我们还得在会议之前去见见Gaius，我敢肯定他从昨晚开始就在等我们了，你不会想见到他生气的样子的。”

- -

等到Merlin和Arthur一起走进Gaius的小屋的时候，御医正从手头的一堆瓶瓶罐罐中抬起头——Merlin和Arthur都没有费心敲门的事，Merlin是因为在他心里这本来就是他的家，Arthur当然是因为，他是Arthur。

御医在两人的脚步中挑起一边的眉毛。

“Gaius，我很抱歉我们昨晚没来找你……”

“你昨晚没有回来睡。”

Gaius和Merlin同时说道，然后Merlin意识到Gaius这话是对Arthur说的。

Arthur张开嘴巴准备回答，Merlin抢在了他前头，“我们有点事要办，你也知道，有时候我可以变得很混蛋。”

Arthur猛地转头瞪住他，Gaius则把挑起的眉毛抬得更高，Merlin抿着嘴忍笑，他知道Gaius一定对这话困惑极了，但这是只有他和Arthur能明白的句子。

“所以你们还是坚持认为彼此交换了身份？”Gaius沉下嗓音问道。

“我们确实交换身份了。”Merlin和Arthur同时回答。

Gaius点点头，“好吧。我想可能因为咒语的缘故，我对现在的情况还是比较困惑。也许你们可以回答我几个问题？”

“当然。”他们再次同时出声。Merlin转过头望向Arthur，Arthur也正侧着头看他。他们几乎是不约而同地皱起了眉毛，然后注意到了彼此都抱在胸前的手臂——现在Merlin明白为什么Kilgharrah会头晕了。

Gaius在他们对视的时间里坐进椅子，Merlin和Arthur就跟过去坐到他对面。

“殿下，”显然，Gaius决定把第一个问题交给Merlin，“你的母亲叫什么名字？”

“Hunith.”

Gaius皱起眉毛，转头看向Arthur。

“Igraine.”

“父亲呢？”

“Uther.”Arthur率先回答。

Merlin耸耸肩，“不知道。”

Gaius沉默地点点头。Merlin尽量忽视了Arthur突然固定在自己身上的眼神。

“殿下，在您七岁的时候有一次不小心伤到了腿，还记得是左腿还是右腿么？”

“我没有伤到过腿。”

“右腿。”

如果说他和Arthur的回答对Gaius产生了什么影响的话，Merlin相信他现在一定更加混乱了。

“Arthur……”Gaius犹豫了半晌才继续问道，“你来Camelot的第一天是用什么救了我，你还记得么？”

Merlin咬住嘴唇，他知道Gaius不想直接提起魔法，可他不知道Arthur现在比谁都接近魔法。

Arthur摇摇头，“那是Merlin的记忆，我不知道。”

“魔法，Gaius，我用魔法把床移到你跌落的位置救了你。”Merlin叹了口气，“我们都保留着自己的记忆。”

起先Gaius显然因为Merlin的回答感到惊诧，随后才若有所思地点点头，“我想现在你们两个应该都知道Arthur……不，Merlin有魔法的事了？”

“对也不对。”Merlin再次叹气，“对是因为，没错，Arthur知道我有魔法的事了。不对是因为，现在我失去我的魔法了，显然，不论那个巫师用了什么咒语，它都不仅仅是换掉了我和Arthur的身份，它还换掉了我们的天赋，现在Arthur才是那个拥有魔法的人。”

这段话让Gaius的眉头紧紧锁到了一起，Merlin知道即使自己再怎么无奈都得接受他这番话在旁人听来该是有多么荒谬的事实。特别是在Gaius心里，Arthur本来就是那个拥有魔法的人，而Merlin现在告诉他，自己失去了自己本来就没有的魔法，还硬要声称魔法转移到了Arthur身上——Merlin捂住额头，他有点头疼。

“让我把事情理清一下，”Gaius把目光在两人身上来回了一次才说道，“Merlin你认为你的母亲是Hunith，尽管你知道你现在是Camelot的王子；Arthur，你知道自己拥有魔法，但你认为你才是Camelot的王子。这样说对么？”

“Gaius，你这样说根本没让情况变得简单！”Merlin大声抗议起来。

“Gaius，”Arthur按住Merlin快要抬起来的手打断他，“我确实是Camelot的王子，而Merlin也明白他不该是Camelot的王子。我不知道那个巫师的咒语是怎么起作用的，但是显然，除了我和Merlin之外，所有人都被这个咒语影响了。我们是唯一知道真相的两个人。”

Merlin抿着嘴巴听Arthur把话讲完——第二次，这是Arthur第二次握住他的手了。他低下头把视线聚焦到他们手指相接的地方，这个画面莫名地让他安心。他尽力把注意集中在Arthur手心的温度上，他知道这并不是准确意义上的牵手，可还是……他只是想记住这种温度。

“也许这一切在你看来很让人困惑，我知道要让一个人背叛自己的记忆很难，但是请相信一点，Gaius，那就是我们没有在欺骗你。”

Merlin在心底里感谢Arthur这时候的王子范儿，即使Gaius再怎么不敢相信，他至少得相信Merlin绝对说不出这样的话来。

“所以现在的可能有两种——”Gaius叹了口气，“一是那个咒语交换了你们的记忆，让你们坚信自己生来应该处在对方的身份，二就是那个咒语真的交换了你们的身份，而且连你们在命运里的角色都交换了。”

“我想，我和Merlin都可以确信情况是第二种。”似乎是意识到了他们仍旧相握的手掌，Arthur把手松开垂到身侧。

“我不知道……那听起来需要非常强大的魔法。”Gaius的眼神还是有些怀疑。“考虑到你的魔法……Merlin的魔法的强大，我很难想到有什么咒语可以转移这么庞大的魔法力的。”

“我想也许就是Merlin的魔法对咒语起到了辅助作用。”Arthur回答，“Merlin认为那个巫师是想夺取王子的身份，我原本只会得到他的魔法。但可能他的魔法本来就没有多强大，在使用完咒语之后就所剩无几了，我也就只会获得极少量的魔法，或者根本不会获得魔法。但因为Merlin的插足，他的魔法全用在了交换我们的身份上，即使原本不可能发生，加上了Merlin的魔法之后，反而让咒语完成得更彻底了。”

“哇哦，”Merlin瞠目结舌，“你什么时候变成魔法专家了？”

Arthur眯着眼睛回过头，“闭嘴。”

Gaius看着他们有些发愣。Merlin在脑子里想象了一下他眯着眼睛叫Arthur闭嘴的画面，满意地挑了挑眉毛。

“所以，有想到什么可能的咒语么？”Arthur把目光转回到御医身上。

Gaius摇摇头，“我会继续在我的书里找找看的，但我不认为你们该抱很大希望。”

Arthur皱起眉头，“你是说我们很难再换回来了？”

“我是说，我认为最有希望的办法是，你们自己想起那个巫师的咒语，然后找到破解的办法。”

Merlin瞪大眼睛。他知道从来到Camelot开始，生活就变得像是个巨大的奇幻冒险——除了这个冒险是拿Arthur的生命做赌注之外——但是不得不承认这次的挑战是他至今遇上的挑战里最困难的一个。

“对那个咒语，你们还记得多少？”

Arthur的脸明显在Gaius的问题中白了下去。

“我赶到的时候，那个巫师已经念了一半了……”Merlin的补充显然让他见识到了一个人的脸色从苍白到惨白的过渡。“我可以试着回忆一下咒语的后半部分，但是前半部分……只有Arthur听到了……”

Gaius点点头，要么就是完全没有注意到Arthur脸色的变化，要么就是故意忽视了Arthur脸色的变化。Merlin敢打赌一定是后者。

“尽量回忆施放咒语的所有细节。我也会继续在书里找能够起类似作用的咒语的。”Gaius站起身拍拍Arthur的肩膀，露出了同情的表情。Arthur却没有什么反应。

“Arthur.”Merlin尽量把声音放轻，可Arthur的肩膀还是颤抖了一下才回过头，“我们会找到咒语的。”

Arthur移开视线点点头。

“嘿，”Merlin再次叫住他，这次Arthur终于看着他的眼睛了，“我们会找到那个咒语的，我保证。”

- -

Merlin基本上是听到第五个村子的税收状况时走神的，而他怀疑Arthur走神得比他还要早。一只手撑着下巴的Merlin想起以前Arthur坐在这张椅子里时候的样子，于是也学着用另一只手抓起羽毛笔在手指间打转。

记起巫师对他们用的咒语。

Merlin在心里默念了一遍Gaius的话之后紧紧咬住下唇。咒语，咒语，咒语。

他皱起眉头，记住咒语对他来讲本来算不上是件很困难的事，但是那天的白光和随后的晕倒似乎对记忆产生了不小的影响。他怀疑这情况对Arthur来讲也是一样——甚至可能更严重，他有可能根本没有注意巫师都念了些什么。Merlin侧过头用余光瞟了瞟站在墙角的Arthur。

金发的年轻人靠在会议室角落的墙面上抱起手臂，目光下垂，这样看过去，他整个身体就刚好避开了窗外照进来的光线，被笼罩在石壁造成的阴影里。Merlin看得有些出神。拥有了他的体质之后的Arthur看起来仍旧漂亮精致，像是出自那些厉害的雕刻家手下最完美的作品。不过失去了宽阔的肩膀和厚实的胸膛之后，修长瘦削的身体总让他看起来像是某个童话中落难的王子，这免不得要让Merlin伤感一会儿。特别是现在，穿着粗布衣衫的Arthur眉头紧锁，似乎已经完全沉浸在了对未来的忧虑中。

“Merlin，我想知道你对这件事的想法是什么。”

Uther的声音让Merlin猛地回头坐直身子，他眨眨眼睛尽量把脖子伸长，试图证明自己从未走神，但随即想起Arthur曾说这样让他看起来像只受惊的白鼬，于是只好缩起肩膀表现得自然一些。现在他知道Arthur也在看着他了，因为固定在后颈的灼热视线几乎能把他的整张脸都烧红。Merlin咽了口唾沫，坐在桌子那头的Uther此时的眼神是Merlin见过的最可怕的——并不是他曾见过的，在Uther宣布处决一个巫师时的凶恶和狠绝，这是一种完全不一样的可怕，沉默，平静，他只是在等待Merlin对他的问题作出一个适当的回答而已，而且现在，整个房间的人都看向他了。这下，他可以把第一次告诉Uther自己是巫师时的眼神排到第二可怕的地方了。

Arthur在背后站直了身子——Merlin从他离开墙面时衣服的摩擦声里判断出来。现在可好，Camelot的王子在开会的时候走神了，不到明天这话就会在城堡里传得风风雨雨的。作为王子的男仆——曾经王子的男仆，他可比谁都清楚关于王子的传言在城堡里是多么受人欢迎。Merlin重重地咽了口唾沫。他得想出个好一点的办法，让自己不至于那么尴尬。现在他是真的羡慕Arthur那种无论看起来多么心不在焉，在被问到的时候都能好好回答的能力了。但他现在处在了Arthur的位置，拥有了Arthur的天赋……也就是说……

“这件事我已经和Leon骑士商量过了，我们会对边境加强巡逻，巡逻队伍的骑士会适当增加，城堡内留守的卫兵会分批次换班加入巡逻，这样每个巡逻队就能扩张到三十五人。”根据发问者的最后三个字来推断他的问题通常都是最好的办法。

Uther点点头，“这样安排人手够用么？”

“如果换班时间和排班次序准确实行的话，会的。”Merlin挺直肩膀，看起来信心满满——说实话到现在他都不知道自己是怎么知道要说出这些的。

“好的，”Uther的目光终于从他身上移开。Merlin用尽全力才没有长长地舒出一口气，但至少他心里还是好受了许多。

接下来的会议Merlin没敢懈怠，虽然并不算是达到了绝对的专注，但也没再让自己把所有的注意力放到墙角的Arthur有多么好看上面。尽管他确实，很好看。Merlin一边竖起耳朵听朝臣们向Uther汇报着邻国的情况，一边咬着下嘴唇在羊皮纸上写下自己隐约记得的零星咒语——ænetlíf，hwierfan，Géosceaft，æðeling……只是些零零碎碎的词汇，但至少是个开头？

“如果没有更多事情了的话，今天的会议就到这里。”Uther终于宣布道。Merlin和朝臣们一同起身等待Uther离开，再低下头把自己面前的纸张折起来放进口袋。

“你刚刚想什么去了？”在离开会议室之后Arthur才靠过来问道。

“嗯？”Merlin有点走神，他的思绪还停留在那个巫师紧抓着Arthur不放的手上。“嗷……”后脑的钝痛让他缩起肩膀，“为什么打我？”

“你又走神了！”Arthur瞪着他说道，“还有会议上也是！你的脑子就不能干点有用的？”

“嘿，你不也走神了！”Merlin抗议道，“至少我回答出了问题。”

“那个不算太糟，”Arthur挑挑眉毛，“不过我还是很惊诧你竟然能回答出来。”

Merlin耸耸肩膀，“这就是成为你的好处，”他撅起嘴巴，“不过这几乎像是在作弊了，你的本能加上我的头脑什么的。”

“这话算什么意思？”Arthur皱起鼻子。

Merlin露出一个大大的笑容。

Arthur偏过脑袋停了一两秒，刚张开嘴又重新闭上，接着放弃般地摇摇头。

“Arthur.”

“嗯？”

“我饿了。”

这次，Arthur仰起头，重重地翻了个白眼。

“Arthur！”从走廊另一头转来的呼叫声让Merlin和Arthur同时回头，Gwen小跑着赶到他们身边，慌张地朝Merlin行了个礼才气喘吁吁地对Arthur说：“原来你在这里。我到处找你呢。”

Arthur脸上的表情真是无价之宝。

“呃……是么？找我……能有什么事呢……呃……”

“Gwen.”Merlin赶紧提示。

“Gwen.”Arthur立刻补充道。

“是Morgana，”Gwen似乎并没有注意到两人的古怪，“她病得很重，我没法离开她太久，所以想请你帮我叫叫Gaius，还有如果可以的话希望你能帮我去下城区打些水来。”

“Morgana病了？”Arthur皱起眉头，“Merlin，你听到了，去叫Gaius，还有去下城区打些水……”

“咳咳……”在Gwen的眼光从惊诧变成惊恐之前，Merlin终于打断了Arthur。

“……只是我才是仆人所以……该去叫Gaius还有打水的人是我……”原本已经快要冲向Morgana房间的Arthur停下脚步——Merlin缩缩肩膀，在Arthur几乎可以杀人的视线里扬起嘴角。

“我得回去照顾Morgana了，”Gwen匆忙交代道，“谢谢你了，Arthur。”

“不用谢。”视线一刻都没有离开过Merlin的Arthur挑起一边的眉毛，“这是我该做的。”

Merlin突然觉得自己接下来应该避免和Arthur独处。

- -

跟Gaius交代过Morgana的事情之后，Arthur就来到了城堡外的水泵。

看着在印象里一直很老实的Morris嚣张地踢翻他的水桶，Arthur有些发愣。按理说他只是和Merlin换了身份，所以他今天所经历的应该也是Merlin一直所经历的，可是他并不记得Merlin跟他抱怨过Morris欺负过他……如果他没记错的话，Merlin第一次跟自己讲话正是为了替Morris出头。

“舔王子的屁股舔得还舒服么，马屁虫？”

可能是眼前的景象震惊得有点过头，等到Arthur再回过神来才注意到Morris的话不知什么时候已经发展到了这里。

“别这样看着我小子！你以为你是王子的男仆就能这么自以为是了？”Morris走近几步，朝着他吐了一口唾沫。

人生第一次，Arthur觉得怒火这个词被用来形容愤怒真是无比精准——他几乎都可以感觉到胸口腾升起来的热焰了。如果他还是个骑士，他就会取下手套甩到Morris脸上——不过那时候他还是王子，他也可以直接把Morris打入大牢。但现在……现在他只想把Morris的门牙打下来然后捂住他的嘴让他自己吞下去。

“Arthur！”Merlin声音里的惊慌并没有因为距离的遥远而减少分毫，Arthur立刻回头，看到Merlin急急忙忙地从广场另一头跑过来。Arthur没忍住翻了个白眼，跟他说过多少次！他现在是Camelot的王子！任何时候都要注意自己的行为！看他现在顶着那一脸蠢表情差点撞翻一路人的样子……

“Arthur！”

这龇牙咧嘴的是要干什么？也是这时候，Arthur才听见了来自背后的怪叫。

“又怎么了？”Arthur翻着白眼回过头，被眼前冒着火的身影吓了一跳。

“Arthur你以为你在干什么！快停下！” 终于赶到他背后的Merlin用急促的声音说道，如果不是眼前的景象太让人摸不着头脑，他甚至会觉得Merlin在这么急躁的时候还能记着要压低嗓音有点好笑。

Arthur挑挑眉毛，“这傻子是什么时候把自己点着的？啧，Merlin你扯我衣服干嘛？”Arthur回过头，发现Merlin的脸已经白了。“你又怎么了？” 

“Arthur，把火灭了。” 

“这关我什么事？”

“这是魔法点燃的火焰，普通的水灭不了！” 

“你在说什么傻话？你怎么知道这是……”等等，“你是说……”

Merlin惨白着脸猛地点头。

“你是说这是我的魔……不，是你的魔……” 

“现在是谁的不重要！你快把火灭了！”

Arthur睁大眼睛，“我怎么知道要怎么灭？一直隐藏着‘你知道我说的是什么’的人又不是我！”

“就……专注点！在脑子里想着要把火灭掉！”

Arthur皱起鼻子，这是他听过的最荒唐的话了。

“看着他，把火灭掉。”

Morris已经在地上打起滚来了，Arthur挑起眉毛，“看着他我只想把火烧得更旺。”

“Arthur！” 

“好吧好吧，我会试试。”他试着把注意力集中在Morris背部的火焰上（虽然现在火已经蔓延到全身了），他这才明白为什么Merlin说水无法扑灭这种火，越来越多的人靠过来帮忙，可是无论他们朝Morris身上泼多少桶水，Morris的衣服都像火源一样重新燃起来。

“Arthur！你得快点！他会受伤的！”

“我知道！你……给我安静点。”他慢慢能够感受到火焰外围的温度了，接着是火焰，火心，灭掉，灭掉……人群的大叫让Arthur猛地睁开眼，他没注意到自己是什么时候闭上眼睛的，但是现在，Morris的身上并不再冒出火焰，相反的，他像是在衣服里藏了一个水袋一样不断地冒水，才一会儿，地上就积起了一大片水滩。

“Arthur我是叫你灭掉火，不是让你把它变成一口井！”即使没有回头Arthur也能感觉到Merlin在背后扶住了额头。

“至少这样不会死，所以也算是好事？”

- -

“如果Morris一直是这样的混蛋，你当年就不该给他出头。说不定我扔飞刀的时候还能‘不小心’出个事故，你也知道，王子的失误是没人会计较的。你叹什么气？他这样多久了？你怎么一直都不告诉我？”

“Arthur……”

“而且你为什么没在Morgana房里？她病了，作为王子你应该去看她而不是在广场上晃来晃去。”

“Arthur.”

“什么？”他终于停下来，可是Merlin脸上是他所熟知的忧虑表情。

“……没什么。”但前面这个停顿实在是久得有点不正常了。

“到底怎么了？”Arthur皱起鼻子。

Merlin却摇摇头没有回答他的意思，只是把视线垂在地上。

等到Merlin走出三步远的距离Arthur才又追上去，“别告诉我你在为那个Morris担心，水可杀不了他。”

Merlin低低笑了几声。好吧，至少他笑了，所以情况还没有那么糟糕。

“说实话，你想这么做多久了？”Arthur撞撞他的肩膀。

“什么？”

“你有这么棒的能力，别说你从没这么想过。”

Merlin挑挑眉毛，“你应该听听自己在说什么。”

这么棒的能力……他这句话完全是下意识地说出来的。赞扬魔法，Arthur Pendragon又做了一件自己都不敢相信的事。

“不过我确实没这么想过，”Merlin很快打断了他的思绪，但也加快了步伐，故意不去看他，“我的主意可比你的好多了。我更想把他变成一只蟾蜍。”

“蟾蜍……”Arthur默念了一遍，突然觉得这个意象十分熟悉，Merlin对蟾蜍似乎总有种莫名的情节……“Aredian那件事是你干的对吧？！”

Merlin咬住了下唇。

“我……我就知道！”

他想他的第一反应是要敲Merlin的脑袋的，毕竟他都已经把手抬起来了，可是也许是不小心往前多走了几步，又或者Merlin缩在墙边的样子太像一只被困的猫咪，总之当Merlin的呼吸若有若无地出现在他上嘴唇的时候，Arthur没忍住地舔了舔嘴唇。

Merlin的喉结动了一下，脖子苍白而修长，他想知道Merlin的脖子尝起来是什么味道。

不，不不不，他怎么会想这些？他才不想知道Merlin的脖子……或是喉结……或是嘴唇尝起来是什么味道——可能会像今天早餐里的桑葚——但不，他不想知道，一点也不想。

“咳……”他真的不是在假装咳嗽……

“Gaius.”Merlin突然叫道。

Arthur回过头，正好看见提着医药箱迎面走来的宫廷御医。

走到他们面前的Gaius停下脚步，身子面向Merlin之后张开嘴，犹豫了一下又闭上，接着侧身面向Arthur，想说什么却又挑起了眉毛。显然，两人现在的状况让Gaius到底该向谁行礼变得十分难办，如果他根据现在Merlin王子的身份来判断而向Merlin行礼的话，那就像是跟自己十分接近于的养子孩子行了个礼，而如果他向Arthur行礼，他的记忆又会让他觉得自己是跟一个十分接近于自己养子的孩子行了礼……情况确实是……很微妙。

Arthur在余光里看见Merlin抿住了嘴巴，显然也是意识到了Gaius的矛盾。

“我们去找Morgana吧，听说她病得很重。”出于某种原因，Arthur认为自己有义务打破僵局。Merlin和Gaius都立刻显现出了放松的神情。

- -

给他们开门的是Gwen。

Arthur在心里默默感叹自己终于记住了这个名字。

Gwen侧身邀请他们进去，Arthur就提起步子走进房间。他能感觉到Gaius跟着他的步子走进来，而Merlin只是抱着手臂跟在最后——现在他知道Merlin不敲门的习惯是哪来的了。

他们进去的时候Morgana正坐在床上，浓黑的长发不像平时盛装时那样精致，只是卷曲着垂在胸前紫色的睡裙上。她的脸色看起来比往常还要苍白一些，眼神失焦地望向窗外，修长洁白的手指无力地放在被面上——正是这样的时刻让Arthur意识到Morgana平日里的强势和无畏都不过是她想要保护自己的伪装，也正是这样的时刻让他记起自己要永远保护她的决心。Arthur皱起眉头，看着Gaius走到床边叫Morgana的名字，她似乎这才注意到房间里已经多了三个人。

“Arthur，虽然很不好意思，但是……”Arthur因为身旁的声音移开视线，看向正在跟自己说话的Gwen。“但是我请你打的水……”

Arthur高高地抬起了眉毛。

坐在床边的Gaius回过了头。

“也许我可以……”Merlin说到一半就停下来，显然是想起了自己“王子”的身份。

“出了个小事故。”Arthur想为自己解释，可是Merlin立刻打断了他，“我们只是来看看Morgana，我相信其他人也可以帮上打水这个忙的。”

Arthur皱着眉毛回过头，他从没听过Merlin用这样的语气跟人说话。

“没事的Gwen，Gaius已经来了，你可以离开一会儿的。”Morgana望着她说道。

在这之后，Gwen就行了礼离开了。

Arthur仍旧皱着眉头。现在他注意到，Merlin从进房间开始就一直靠在离床最远的墙壁那边了。也许是因为他还是喜欢着Morgana？也许是因为Arthur曾经告诉过他以他的地位不可能？但Merlin的表情看起来并不像那样。他看起来几乎是……不愿靠近……更准确地讲，是不愿意待在这个房间里。他这又是怎么了？

“我想您只是太累了，我会给您调配新的助眠药的。”Gaius站起身，显然已经完成了诊断，“您还有点发热，我过会儿可以让Ar……您可以让Gwen来我这里拿点退烧药。”

Morgana抬起头，她不可能没注意到Gaius语气里突然的停顿，但她只是皱起眉毛，“好的，我知道了。谢谢，Gaius.”

年迈的宫廷御医鞠了鞠躬，在离开房间之前递给Arthur一个眼神——不知怎么的，Arthur就深深相信这个眼神原本应该是为Merlin准备的。

“所以你们两个到底是怎么回事？”Gaius刚一出门，Morgana就坐直身体低吼道。

“你不是病了么！？”原本站在床尾的Arthur猛地往后退了一步。

“别转移话题！恶梦和发热跟你们给我带来的影响比较起来根本不值一提！”Morgana说着这些的时候身体已经前倾出了一个十分有难度的角度了，可她显然完全没有意识到，“看到Merlin和Uther吃饭差点把我吓得心脏病Arthur！你们到底在玩什么把戏？还有Uther，他怎么可能没有察觉到？还有所有人，大家怎么可能都没有察觉到？”

“真正的问题应该是……你怎么会察觉得到？”

而Arthur的这个问题让Morgana突然闭上了嘴。

“你这话是什么意思？”Morgana收回前倾的身体，放松着靠回床头。Arthur几乎可以看见她整理情绪收回控制权的整个过程。她再次找回理智了，刚刚那些不过是一时的情绪失控而已。

“我们被那个巫师的咒语交换了身份，只有我们两个知道实情。”Arthur抱起手臂，“到现在为止，你是第一个能看到真相的。”这话不完全准确，那条龙也能看得出来，不过那不是他能够告诉Morgana的事。

Morgana挑起眉毛，“这样……”

“这就是你的反应？”

Morgana扬起了下巴。

“没有，‘噢，Arthur，这可怎么办，你找到解决的办法了么，难道你要一辈子当男仆了，Camelot怎么办’么？”

“仔细想想的话……那也并不是一个不好玩的情况。”

“真不敢相信我是跟你这种人一起长大的。”

“我正好也这么想。”

在Arthur和Morgana用眼神对峙的时间里，Arthur突然意识到房间里安静得过头了。毕竟这里应该还有第三个人——除非他在Arthur不注意的时候离开了——于是他回过头，发现Merlin仍旧靠在墙边不准备说话。

“你不准备说点什么吗Merlin？”

Merlin耸耸肩膀，“你看起来已经把该说的都说了。”

“这话又是什么意思？？”

Merlin叹气，低下了头。

有一会儿房间里的三个人都没有说话。

“这件事还有谁知道？”Morgana突然问道。

Arthur摇摇头找了张椅子坐下，“我，Merlin，还有你和Gaius，虽然他现在还有点搞不清状况。”

“那Uther怎么办？你们准备告诉他么？”

“当然不，”Arthur皱起鼻子，“想想他会是什么反应。”

Morgana视线下垂，显然是陷入了想象，过一会儿又望向Arthur，眼里是明白的神情。

“一个礼拜之后还有武术比赛……”Morgana望向Merlin的时候看起来有些担忧。

“相信我，现在那不算最让人担心的事情。”Arthur在椅子里仰起脑袋，没有去看Morgana的表情，“现在最大的问题是，没人知道那个巫师用了什么咒语，所以连破解的办法都想不了。”

“即使你们找到了咒语，又有谁能施法让你们换回来呢？”

而那，是Arthur需要担心的第四个问题，所以他会尽力把这件事放得远远的。脑袋仰到靠背后面的Arthur转过头，看见Merlin抱着手臂，把全身的重量集中到一只脚上。他既没有看向Arthur，也没有看向Morgana，只是他整个人都散发着一种想要离开的讯息。

Arthur在心里记下他出门之后第一件事就是要找Merlin问个清楚。

尽管他可能得不到任何答案。

Merlin最近在避开问题上似乎尤其的擅长。

“不论你们用什么办法，我建议你们尽早让事情恢复原样。”Morgana的声音让Arthur回过头。他不知道自己之前为什么忽视了，但Morgana额头上确实有一层薄薄的汗珠，而尽管她的脸颊透着潮热般的红色，她的嘴唇却血色全无。“我梦到了一些很可怕的事情，我相信那跟你们现在的状态有关。”

“噢，Morgana，你一直在梦到可怕的事情，别想……”

“我知道我梦到的是什么，Arthur，而且我不是在开玩笑。”现在她的声音听起来是真的有点生气了，“我需要休息了，你们先出去吧。”

Arthur皱起眉头，这不是他第一次听到Morgana讲这样的话，但从以往的经历来看，如果不是Morgana真的很生气，就是她真的病得很厉害。而从她的表情来看，Arthur猜测很有可能是后者。他从椅子上起身，“Merlin.”穿着王子服装的男仆从墙边直起身子，跟在他身后一起出门。

直到来到门外，Arthur把门关好之后，Merlin才长长地舒出一口气，仿佛刚刚的房间让他窒息一般。

“你到底怎么了？”Arthur皱着鼻子问道。

“嗯？”Merlin回头看向他，表情有些漫不经心，“噢，没什么，只是饿了。”Merlin挥挥手，“午饭的时间过了好久了。”

尽管不知道理由，但Arthur很确信Merlin在撒谎——除了魔法之外的另一个谎言。

- -

Merlin最终决定和Arthur一起去厨房。

一起去厨房，再一起回房间。听起来并没有什么不对劲的地方。

可是等Merlin到了厨房，Arthur才意识到这是个糟糕的主意。

比如首先，在去厨房的走廊上，至少有三个仆人因为看到Merlin差点把手里的餐盘吓掉，接着是在厨房里的时候，某男仆端着一大盘切好的土豆从A点走到B点，而另一男仆扛着一袋面粉从B点走到A点，在Merlin出现的那一刻端着土豆的男仆慌忙躬身行礼，扛着面粉的男仆撞翻了他手里的那盘土豆，接着在自己向Merlin行礼的时候把整袋面粉都泼到了趴在地上捡土豆的男仆身上。本来Arthur以为在这种情况发生之后大家应该更加小心谨慎的，但没想到接下来又有女仆因为紧张打翻了厨娘刚烤好的蛋糕，以及不知道是谁情急之下把手里的抹布丢进了一整锅汤……如果Arthur没有看错的话，至少有三个女仆因为Merlin脸红了，甚至还有几个男仆。

他突然很想知道自己要是以王子的身份出现，厨房会是什么景象。

不，他才不是这么无聊的人。

但是为Merlin脸红？他们是认真的？

而在这一切发生的时候，Merlin在干什么呢？起先他显然是完全愣住了，在所有声音安静下来之后他往后退了几步，似乎是犹豫着要不要离开，但似乎还是想到了些什么般地停下来，抱起双臂靠在了门框上。他朝Arthur抬抬下巴，示意接下来Arthur应该一个人进去。

于是Arthur重重地翻了个白眼。

“王子殿下是觉得我做的早餐有问题么？”厨娘赶过来问道。

“当然不是，”Arthur耸耸肩膀，“你们真不该这么紧张的，他只是陪我一起来拿午餐。”

有几个人在Arthur背后倒吸了一口凉气。

“王子殿下来陪你拿午餐么？”厨娘张大眼睛，“我想……我想我应该去给王子殿下请安。”

“不用那么麻烦……”

但是Arthur还没说完厨娘就已经疾步走向了厨房门口，Arthur回过头，刚好看到Merlin从后靠的姿势直起身。厨娘先是鞠了个躬——Merlin显得有些不自在，接着又说了些什么，在这个距离Arthur无法听见，但是Merlin的表情可以算得上“似笑非笑”——他赶在厨娘抬头之前换上了严肃的表情，吐出几个简短的词汇，厨娘看起来有点诚惶诚恐。Arthur皱起鼻子，Merlin故意用严肃脸说话的时候嘴巴还是会不自觉地撅起来一点，粉色的唇瓣看起来尤其的柔软，即使是刻意换上了认真的眼神，蓝色的眸子里仍旧有小小的光点一闪一闪，他实在没法想象，这样的Merlin到底是怎么让大家这么紧张的。

厨娘把装好的食物递给Arthur的时候没有露出早晨那种友善的笑容，但Arthur心里的某个声音告诉他问题不出在他身上。餐盘里的食物品种更加丰盛了，Arthur端着走出厨房，本来想塞到Merlin手里——事实上Merlin都已经伸出手准备接过去了，但想到之前那些仆人们的反应，终于还是打消了这个念头。

回到房间之后Arthur才注意到自己有多饿，习惯性地嚼着香肠的时候，坐在对面的Merlin突然从盘子里拾起一颗桑葚塞到他嘴里，食指划过他的舌尖。Arthur有些发怔——Merlin指腹的触感仍旧停留在嘴里，他睁大眼睛看着Merlin把手指放进嘴里吸掉沾在手上的果汁，喉咙突然有点发干。

“怎么了？”似乎是现在才注意到Arthur的惊讶的，Merlin抬起头，“你需要多吃点水果Arthur。我知道你希望你的所有食物都是肉，但你得多吃水果魔法才不会耗尽你的体力。”

“什么？”

Merlin耸耸肩，“我也不知道，但水果总是比肉类管用。我猜是因为它们跟自然更接近，有些自然的力量在它们被摘下来之后还保存在里面。”

“这就是你变成皮包骨的原因？”

“我不是皮包骨，而且你要多吃水果。”Merlin说着又将指间的葡萄塞到Arthur嘴里。

葡萄——倒不是Arthur不可以忍耐的东西，即使Merlin一直在不经过他同意的情况下往他嘴里塞水果——甚至可以说，他是喜欢葡萄的，就和喜欢Merlin手指的触感一样——不，他的大脑当然没有那么说，那样就太荒谬了。

“下午的训练，”Arthur在这时候清了清嗓子，“我们得从基本功开始。”

Merlin点点头，可他的注意力显然都放在了面前的食物上。

“除了比武大会你必须得赢之外，巡逻你也得参加。指导骑士训练是没法指望你了，但是至少在我们换回来之前，你得有个王子的样子。Merlin，你到底有没有在听我说话？”

“嗯？”Merlin从手中的鸡腿里抬起头。

Arthur长长叹气，捂住了额头。

- -

“我都不知道你这么擅长这个。”当Arthur把肩部护甲和手臂护甲系好之后Merlin这么说道——Arthur的手指藏在坚硬的铠甲下方，与他手臂形成空隙的地方摆弄着什么。当绳结被系好的时候，肩甲和臂甲看起来像是一个制作精良的整体，而不是铠甲各部分的拼接。Merlin挑挑眉毛，现在他知道为什么Arthur总是对他穿铠甲的能力嗤之以鼻了。

从一直聚焦在Arthur手指上的视线中抬起头，Arthur也正好在看他。

就是在这样的时候，Merlin会比平时更容易看清Arthur眼眸里的蓝色。扩张的深色瞳孔外围环绕着一圈亮亮的明蓝，眸子里像是有某种光芒颤动，让他移不开视线。Arthur的眼神安静而专注，目光直直递进他的眼底。也是在这样的时候，他会以为Arthur对他除了友情之外还多了些什么，尽管大多数时候，Arthur连他们的友情都不会承认。

“现在你知道自己是个多不称职的男仆了？”Arthur率先打破了他们的对视，后退几步开始打量Merlin的铠甲。

Merlin也低下头看向胸甲和手臂，意识到自己习惯性地抿起了嘴唇。按理说接下来只是要进行些日常的训练，他并不需要穿上全套的铠甲。但Arthur坚持说他没有尝试过带着全套铠甲的重量与人交手过，所以即使这么做很麻烦，对Merlin来讲也是很必要的——倒不是说他也能看到这种行为的意义。除了铠甲为训练带来的多余的重量以外，Merlin在看到它们的第一眼，就只能想到用完之后的抛光工作该有多么麻烦。他和Arthur确实换了身份，但就是打死他，他也不信Arthur愿意抛光自己的铠甲。

“不错，尽管不想承认，但看起来确实比想象中好很多。”Arthur点点头，露出满意的神情。

“我想我应该谢谢夸奖才是了。”Merlin配合他做出不在意的样子，这几乎是构成他们生活的最大部分了，Arthur扮演满不在乎的王子，而Merlin扮演他不服管教的小男仆，好像只要彼此扮演好了自己的角色，他们就可以忘掉对彼此真正的感觉。

“好好记住现在，要再听到类似的话不容易。”Arthur突然伸手揉揉他的脑袋，嘴角扬起笑意。

Merlin忙着抬手把竖起来的头发压下去，视线扫到Arthur挑起来的眉毛。“怎么了？”

“王子，是不会撅嘴的，Merlin.”

“我没有在撅嘴！”

“把这话说给你的嘴唇听吧。”

“我没有在撅嘴！”Merlin一字一顿地说道。

“我们没时间在这耗一整天Merlin，训练已经迟到了。”

但在Arthur准备转身出门之前，微弱的敲门声响起来。

“呃……请进？”

Arthur回头对他声音里的不确定皱起眉毛。

一个弓着身子的男仆走进来——不是Camelot的男仆，至少不是Merlin见过的。

“殿下，很抱歉现在打扰您。”男仆屈身跪下，Merlin撅起嘴唇——王子是不可以撅嘴的——他挑挑眉毛，把嘴唇降下去，然后意识到自己正在做出Arthur平时的自大表情，于是又把嘴巴撅回来。“我本应该上午来见您，可是您有会议要参加。如果您正在午餐或是午睡，我也很抱歉我的唐突。我知道您现在应该去参加武术训练了，事实上我之前去训练场上找过您，但是您不在那里。我猜您会在房间所以就过来看看……”

“噢……天哪……你到底是谁？”Arthur抱着手臂翻了个白眼。

“我……我是Olaf国王的信使，是来转送Vivian公主给Merlin王子的礼物的。我想国王陛下应该跟您提起过，他让我今天上午来找您，事实上我今天下午本就该启程回国的，Olaf国王对我来Camelot的时间有明确的规定，但我想现在我恐怕得明天再启程了，不过Olaf国王应该不会太介意……如果我跟他解释清楚情况的话……”

“嘿，没人想知道得那么清楚。”

Merlin确信Arthur的眼神一定把这个跪在地上的小信使吓得不轻。想想看，Camelot的Merlin王子有个骄横跋扈的贴身男仆，这种话题传到国外去可不是什么好事。

“我会给Olaf国王写封信件说明情况的，”Merlin在Arthur能说出更多之前发话，“你今晚仍旧可以在Camelot落脚，明早来我这里取了信函再走。”

信使抬起头望着Merlin的眼神有点感激过头了。但这总不该是坏事？Merlin眨眨眼睛望向Arthur，发现对方再次翻起了白眼。

“殿下，这是Vivian公主送给您的礼物。”信使仍旧跪在地上，但他举起的双手捧着一个漂亮的木盒——非常精致的木盒，纯黑的底色上勾画着红色的雕纹，这可不是个廉价的盒子。但真正的礼物还在里面，Merlin有点难以想象在这样价值的包装里，礼物的真身会昂贵到什么程度。

信使跪在地上的姿势有点打晃，Merlin赶紧把盒子接过来告诉他可以出去了。

木门被关上之后Merlin望着盒子挑起眉毛，他倒是没有想到这个咒语竟然强大到了这种地步。要知道，上次Vivian来的时候，Arthur才是那个中了爱情魔咒的人。也许Vivian现在喜欢的仍旧是Arthur，只是她交代要把这件礼物送给Camelot的王子，信使才会认为礼物是给Merlin的。或许他应该把礼物转交给Arthur？这么想着的时候他朝Arthur挑起眉毛，于是Arthur露出了一种介乎于惊恐和嫌弃之间的表情——他不确定自己是该大笑还是趁机吻Arthur一下——但不，那是不可能的。也许他只是在王子的身份里过得太惬意了，真的以为自己可以做任何想做的事。

Arthur突然一把抓过了他手里的木盒，Merlin刚刚张开嘴，Arthur就把木盒随手甩到了床上。“训练已经迟到了，记得么？”

- -

他们赶到训练场的时候骑士训练已经进行到一半了。显然，在结束了常规练习之后，大家已经开始了例行的对战环节。

在注意到他们之后Leon停止了和Kay的对战，小跑过来向Merlin行礼。

“殿下。”

Merlin点点头，原本这样就够了，但他似乎想到了什么般地躬下身子，左手扶到胸前，又点了点头——但由于他穿着全身铠甲的缘故，这个躬身就变得极为僵硬且难以完成——Arthur的右手肘猛地击向Merlin的侧腹，撞出重重的一声闷响。在Merlin古怪的行礼动作中就已经睁大眼睛的Leon在Arthur这个举动之后眼珠差点没掉出来。事实证明Arthur这么做确实冲动了点，因为弓着身子的Merlin在铠甲的重量中猛地向右歪去，Leon及时伸出手抓住了他。

“殿下，是不是今天身体不舒服？”

“没有没有。”Merlin踉跄着站直，把夹在腋下差点飞出去的头盔调正，“Morgana有点发热，我们去看她所以来晚了。”

“Morgana？她还好么？”

Arthur皱起眉毛，Leon的语气……比骑士应有的问候要急促得多。他很奇怪为什么自己以前没注意到这点。

“她没什么大问题，休息一下就会好的。”Merlin拍了拍Leon的肩膀。他那是在安慰他么？Arthur皱起了鼻子。“周末的比武大会，我相信你会表现得很好。”

“噢……殿下……我不是……”

但是Merlin拍拍他的肩膀打断他，提起步子走开了。Arthur看了看低下头有点脸红的Leon，又看了看Merlin的背影，又回头看了看挠着后脑的Leon。噢……噢！

“Leon？对Morgana？”他追上Merlin之后的第一件事就是尽量压低嗓音地喊起来。

“嗯哼。”Merlin耸了耸肩膀——但Arthur只能看到他在铠甲外偏头的动作。

“你一直都知道？”

“当然。”

“为什么我不知道？”

Merlin皱着眉头撅起嘴巴，似乎听到了世界上最荒谬的问题，“很明显，不是么？只需要观察一下就会发现。我以为你早就知道的。”

“什么？”

“虽然刚来Camelot的时候我以为你和Morgana，”Merlin挑挑眉毛，“但是后来才明白把你和Morgana单独关在一间房里太久只会生成一个‘你们谁能活着出来’的赌局。”

“我和Morgana？”Arthur张大眼睛——好吧，倒不是说他从来没有想过可是……

“总之，Leon喜欢Morgana也不是一天两天了。可是有比武大会的时候总是由你为Morgana出战，所以……”

“啊……”

“嗯……”

“包括这次……”

Merlin抿着嘴点了点头。

Arthur张开嘴吸了口气，终于还是把嘴巴闭上了。这很奇怪，Leon在他心里从来都是他的第一骑士，他们是朋友，是兄弟，他愿意把自己的生命托付给他，可是他似乎从没有注意到过Leon对Morgana的爱慕，或者说，Leon对任何姑娘的爱慕。与其说他不关心Leon的私生活，倒不如说……他从没想过这个问题。但处在Merlin的身份的时候，他似乎能看到一些平常没有注意到的东西，就像是有了一个全新的视角——甚至，一个全新的思维系统，与自己原有的思维并行——“你的本能加上我的头脑什么的”，Merlin上午的话突然在耳边响起，Arthur皱起眉头，所以……

“我是不是获得了你的某种男仆的八卦天赋什么的？”

Merlin张大眼睛，“我又不是生来就是男仆！”

“可是你生来就有魔法？”

Merlin突然闭上嘴巴，阴郁慢慢爬上脸庞。

“没时间浪费了，我们得从最基本的练起。”Arthur故意忽视掉了他的这种表情。现在还不是时候。他们需要在自己的身份中讨论这个问题。

从最基本的练起——Arthur把Merlin带到训练场后面属于他们两个人的小空地——总算是件能让他安心一点的事情。训练Merlin和训练他手下的其他骑士们没什么区别，而这几乎足以产生一切恢复正常了的错觉了。

“先从腿的动作练起。很多人以为手上的招式才是最重要的，我可以向你担保那样的人在比赛里最多撑不过一天。”Arthur抬起手臂把剑举过头顶，双腿弯曲站出准备的姿势，“相反，腿能不能站稳，才是比赛的关键。”他可以看见Merlin在他身侧学着做出了一样的姿势，刚开始有点晃，但他很快找到了重心。

获得了他的体质的Merlin拥有了比之前宽阔的肩膀和结实的手臂，屈膝站稳脚跟之后，腰部和大腿在铠甲的包裹下形成一个锋利的角度，他看起来果决并且干练，蓝色的眼眸中冒着熠熠的光辉。他仍旧是那个有着大耳朵，顶着一张小孩脸的，傻傻的Merlin。可是似乎还多了些什么。握着剑柄的姿势让他看起来尤为优雅，像是一个真正的王子。

Arthur的脸颊突然有点发烫。

大腿的酸痛让他很快站直身子，手里的长剑也不知是什么时候起显得过于沉重了。Merlin仍旧保持着这个动作，目光直直指向前方。

“第二个动作。”Arthur挪动脚跟，交换了双腿的位置，“这个姿势让你能够在与对手对峙的时候做好准备，无论是出击还是防御，留出的破绽都很少。”

Merlin跟着他把这个动作完成，接着便如磐石一样停在那里，等待Arthur的下一次指示了。

Arthur终于在第五个姿势之后感到了难以抵挡的疲惫。他站直身体，剑尖插到地面，深深喘气。“你先练习这几个姿势，每个姿势之间停留三十秒。”他知道他对Merlin的要求太严格了——通常，他会让骑士们停留十秒，有时候会故意拖到二十秒，但三十秒，那是他对自己的要求。

空地与训练场连结的地方有两个晃动的身影，Arthur侧头望过去，刚好能看见Geraint和Lamorak快掉到地上的下巴和他们假装撞击剑身的样子。Arthur扬起眉毛，他们俩就立刻转过脑袋更加专注地假装撞剑。

所以，等Arthur回过头把注意力放回到Merlin身上，他才意识到Merlin的动作已经远远超出了他教的那五个——他半曲着双腿，重心尽量下沉，长剑的挥击和刺出都顺畅而有力。

“你是什么时候学会这些的？”Arthur皱着鼻子问道。

“噢……”Merlin停止练习站直，“是不是哪里做得不对？”

“出奇的是……没有。”

Merlin裂开嘴露出一个笑容，“我只是平时……看你练习……我想试试我能不能完成这些动作……”

尽管天气已经渐凉下来，铠甲和训练还是让Merlin的脸颊比平日里红润了一些。几滴汗珠顺着他的额头流下脸颊，在到达下巴的时候滑进铠甲——Arthur咽了口唾沫，喉咙有些发干。Merlin说着这些的时候嘴唇稍稍上翘，黑色的头发在风里被吹得指向各个方向。某一阵风甚至吹向他的眼睛，让他的睫毛偏到一边，阳光就在这时候把他的眼睛照成接近透明的绿色。天哪……他想吻他。

“你……继续练习。”Arthur强迫自己清了清喉咙，“先让自己站稳，等会我们就可以练习脚法了。我想以你的进度应该不会太慢。”

事实上，等到他们练完，太阳就已经快要下山了。Merlin的进步比Arthur想象得还要快。刚开始，他或许还需要一些时间来适应新的招式和新的脚法，但一旦他找到诀窍，接下来的进展就快得有些不可思议了。Arthur对他的要求几近严苛——他从没想过自己有一天会以一个优秀骑士的标准来训练Merlin，事实上，他之前确实教过Merlin一些剑术。即使是那些看起来像是故意整他的“单独训练”，对Merlin也是有一定好处的。他想或许自己从那时候起就已经想要保护Merlin了，尽管他还不知道Merlin会在自己身边留这么久。

Arthur还把自己的一些绝技教给了他。Merlin看起来很开心，即使那些绝技需要他勤加练习才能真的使出来。

“我只是觉得Camelot的王子不会Camelot王子的绝技听起来不大对劲。”Arthur在Merlin问他理由的时候耸耸肩回答。“毕竟这次该你去赢下比赛，这些绝技说不定会有用。”

“殿下。”Leon在他们收拾兵器的时候走过来，“Owaine骑士今天恐怕没法参加巡逻了。”

“发生了什么事？”Merlin把剑递给Arthur，他也就握着两柄剑看Merlin用牙齿咬着皮手套的中指把它扯下来。

“他在今天的训练里崴了脚。他仍旧坚持要参加巡逻，可是Gaius认为他应该多休息几天。”

“当然，当然。”Merlin点点头，用右手扯下左手的手套，露出掩藏在底下白皙修长的手指——黑色的皮手套突然就跟手指的肤色形成了鲜明的反差。

“可是现在我们没法找到替代他巡逻的骑士。”Leon显得有点为难。

“噢。”Merlin抬起头，似乎现在才意识到这番对话的意义。

“所以我想请问殿下，有没有什么人选……”

“我们会去。”

“什么？”Merlin和Leon同时望过来。

“我是说，我们会去。”Arthur耸耸肩膀，“保护Camelot，是王子的职责。”

Merlin瞪大了眼睛。Leon看起来有些摸不着头脑。

“是吧，Merlin？”他朝Merlin挑挑眉毛，满意地看到Merlin眯起了眼睛。

“是的Arthur……你说得对。”他咬牙切齿地说道。

Arthur的笑容灿烂无比。

 

- -

 

“啊——嗷！Merlin！轻点！啊——Merlin！不要……该死……嗯……就是这样……对，就是那里，用力，Merlin……嗯……”

Merlin用力翻了个白眼，“现在知道替Owaine巡逻是个坏主意了？”

“替骑士巡逻永远不能算是坏主意，等等，就刚刚那里，对，唔嗯……作为一个王子，永远得做好为自己的骑士付出的准备，他们或许会在战场上为你奉献生命，但他们那么做也是因为他们知道你也会为他们做出同样的事。噢……这个动作很棒。”

Merlin抿着嘴唇偷笑，一边在自己手中发出断续的喘息和呻吟一边不忘念叨骑士精神的Arthur，不得不说，是有点可爱的。按住Arthur的肩胛，把他的右臂尽量推向背后，“噢……Merlin！”——从Gaius那里学来的小把戏，对Arthur倒是特别管用。

“再跟我念一次Onhríne achtung bregdan.”

“Ouheríng achtung……呃……bredan？”

“……”

“什么都没发生。”

“那是因为有一半你都念错了。”

“我完全不知道你在说些什么。”

“Arthur……”再一次把Arthur的手臂推到背后并满意地看见了他享受的表情之后，Merlin叹了口气，“这些对你来讲不应该那么难的。要你练习咒语的初衷是为了让你能更好地控制魔法，而不是像现在这样连催动魔法都做不到。”

“再说一次我为什么要学这些来着？”

“第一，因为不像你一直以来认为的那样，我的魔法其实还是很有用处的。虽然我们换了身份，但那不代表我们不会遇到想要来杀你……虽然现在变成了杀我的人，不管你相不相信，有时候魔法可能是击退他们的唯一选项。第二，如果你还想我们换回来的话，就最好快点掌握这些简单的咒语，那样才有可能学会那些复杂的，比如，把我们的身份换回来的那种。第三，我们可不希望今天发生在Morris身上的事再发生一遍，对不对？”

原本撅着嘴的Arthur轻笑起来，“关于最后那点我可不确定，不过你真的要把这些称作简单的咒语？它们听起来就是一堆胡言乱语，几乎就要赶上你平时说话的时候了。”

“我从不胡言乱语！”

“那是因为你从来都不知道你在说些什么。”

“我当然知道我在说什么，我说的从来都是含义深刻，意味深远的话，如果你仔细听了的话……”

“如果我仔细听了的话就会发现你从来没跟我提过Morris欺负你的事情。”

Merlin停顿下来。Arthur的话让他惊讶得说不出话。

“Morris对我说的那些话，这不是第一次了对吧？”

他把视线集中在Arthur后背凹下去的那个点，更加认真地按压起来。“嗯？”

“别装作没听到。为什么从来都不告诉我？”

Merlin耸耸肩膀，“这又不是什么重要的事。”这确实不是，如果比起那些像是从不间断又没有尽头地前来Camelot找Arthur麻烦的人的话，Morris的欺凌可以说是Merlin最不在意的事情。“而且他那也不算是欺负。”

“那在你眼里都不算欺负？”Arthur从枕头上支起脑袋，挑起一根眉毛看着Merlin，“告诉我，Merlin，你的忍耐力到底能没底线到什么程度？”

“我想应该是很没底线的吧，考虑到我可以忍受你。”

“我从没欺负过你！”

“就像我从不胡言乱语一样。”Merlin扬起嘴角来笑，在心里觉得自己扳回了一局，但Arthur的表情却是认真的。“Arthur……”他叹了口气，手指滑向金发青年的后颈，“这些真的都不算什么。无论他说了什么，那些都只是句子而已，对我来讲没有任何意义。我只是很高兴我能替代他成为你的男仆。”他的手指在Arthur后颈的皮肤上摩挲，指腹加入适当的力道，放松紧绷的肌肉，“有些时候我简直不敢想象……你知道么，一开始我并不想来Camelot……母亲要我离开家来找Gaius的时候，我很想离开，别误会，我很担心我的母亲，也很想一直在她身边照顾她，但从小到大我都没有离开过Ealdor，你知道的，人在一个地方待久了之后，并不是厌倦，有时候你只是想离开一下，看看外面的世界。但我并不确定我想看的是Camelot。”他能感觉到Arthur的肩膀在他的话里僵硬了一下，但Merlin还是继续下去，“Escetir，也许是那时候我心里的答案。你知道的，虽然魔法被逐出大陆。但有传言说Cenred从来都没有停止使用过魔法。”

趴在床上的Arthur已经完全安静下来，起先Merlin以为他已经睡着了，但低下头去看的时候，才发现他的眼睛还大睁着。

“我本来准备在离开村子之后，走树林的小路绕道去Escetir的。”他的拇指稍稍上移，掠过Arthur的发梢，“不论当时让我改变了主意的是什么，我都很高兴我做出了这样的决定。”喉咙突然有些发干，Merlin咽了口唾沫，终于还是让手指穿过了Arthur的发丛，“现在，我无法想象我没有成为你男仆的样子。”

Arthur的脸颊上明显地浮起一层红色，从脖颈爬上颧骨。

“我也……”金发的王子清了清喉咙，“我很高兴那时的你做出了正确的决定。”

房间里出现了片刻的宁静，Merlin的视线停在Arthur的侧脸上，他没有意识到自己在笑，但这一刻给他的感觉就像是会永远蔓延下去。

“你只是在庆幸自己可以摆脱Morris而已。”

“你猜对了。”

Merlin仰头大笑起来。

“咚咚咚”短小急促的敲门声让两人同时转过头。

“进来。”Merlin皱起眉毛，这个时间还有人来找他们很奇怪。

从门外进入的人是Gwen。她的动作似乎有些迟疑，“殿下。”简短的行礼之后Gwen慌张地抬眼看了看趴在床上的Arthur和把他的手臂高高举在面前的Merlin，突然满脸通红地低下头，“我……我很抱歉殿下……如果这不是个好时机的话……只是……只是Lady Morgana要我务必现在过来……”

Merlin点点头，把主要的注意力放在手中的工作上——右手的力道加强，指腹陷进Arthur背后不算多的肌肉。

“啊……”Arthur刚刚为Gwen抬起来的侧脸重新埋进枕头，紧闭双眼的同时嘴唇形成一个好看的O型——天哪，他快忘了Arthur能让自己看起来多迷人。

但他也是在这时候注意到Arthur瘦削的手臂的。Merlin撅起嘴，趴在床上的Arthur头发微乱，粗布衣衫里面空空荡荡，过于消瘦的身体，略微凹陷的脸颊，配上那双闪耀着骄傲的眼睛，如果他不认识Arthur，他会觉得他看起来像个饱受欺凌却又永不服输的小男孩。Merlin摇摇头，发现自己的思绪飘得有点远。Arthur才没有受什么欺负，当男仆的这两天以来除了给Merlin端过几餐饭就没干过什么活儿，更何况那些食物他们是一起吃掉的。就算世界上真的有什么平行时空，在那里Merlin是王子而Arthur是男仆，Arthur也绝对不会是……但不，仔细想想的话，他会的。他会一如既往地爱剑术，爱骑术，一心想要成为穿着闪耀铠甲的骑士却无法达成。他会变得很优秀，Merlin从不怀疑这点，Arthur无论在哪里，都会很优秀。但没有人会在意他。他还是会骄傲并带着傻气，无时不刻不试图证明自己的能力。但这也是让他受伤的地方，他的傻气，他的正直，还有勇敢。他会被欺负的，会被欺负得很惨而永不认输。

他为自己脑中的那个平行世界里的Arthur叹息了一会儿，手指滑向Arthur的脊骨。一节一节按压揉捏之后，又为他按摩肩部僵硬的肌肉。

“噢……Merlin……你的手指……”Arthur闭着眼睛，身体已经完全放松下来，“所以，Morgana有什么事么？”

Gwen轻轻皱起眉头，犹豫了一会儿还是继续下去，“噢……Morgana……不……我是说公主殿下……她让我来问候殿下您是不是一切都好……她……她说您会明白她的意思的。”

“这个多管闲事的女人。”Arthur不满地抱怨起来，“告诉她我们没有随时给她汇报状态的义务。”

Merlin微笑着摇摇头，典型的Arthur和Morgana式对话，可怜的是Gwen要站在交火线正当中。

Gwen张大了嘴巴，似乎不敢相信自己所听见的，“Arthur……你不能……”

Merlin在这时候握住了Arthur的手掌。Arthur掌部的肌肉似乎有点僵硬，如果用力按这个部位的话……

“唔……Merlin……”Arthur发出了满足的呻吟。

Merlin舔了舔嘴唇。

“咳咳……”咳嗽声突然叫醒Merlin般地让他转过视线，如果之前他以为Gwen的脸不可能变得更红了的话——Gwen的脸颊从之前的深红转变成某种乌红色，他只希望她感受到的温度不要太烫。

他开始一节一节揉捏Arthur的手指，每一个关节，每一寸皮肤。他不是没有碰过Arthur的手，但那些通常都是无意或者巧合，当然，除去昨晚Arthur牵着他走完那段昏暗的通道那次——他想Arthur是真的怕他摔倒了，有可能还要划破脸什么的，那样可就有损王子的形象了——像现在这样如此长时间地握住它们，抚摸它们，一点一点感受它们，简直像是梦里才会发生的事情。他想把Arthur的手指放到嘴里，那样就可以品尝Arthur的味道了。他可以的，对么？如果告诉Arthur这是某种Gaius教他的放松肌肉的小技巧的话？

“殿下，我……我需要您给我一个准确的答复……我需要把您的意思转达给公主殿下。”

有时候，Merlin会觉得Gwen是他的大救星，每次都在关键的时刻阻止他做出蠢事，比如现在。

“噢，当然，当然。”Merlin转过头，从Gwen进房以来第一次好好看向她。“转告Morgana，一切都好。”

“一切都好？”Gwen皱起眉头。

“一切都好。”

“您确定没有什么别的了？”

“没有了。”

“叫Morgana管好自己的事。”闭着眼睛的Arthur发出了类似于猫的咕噜声。如果不是因为Gwen还在这里的话，Merlin说不定真的会笑出来。

但Gwen看起来已经快要生气了，显然对面前这个暴躁而嚣张的男仆Arthur十分不满——可以理解，Merlin在脑子里想象了一下自己告诉Gwen“叫Morgana管好自己的事”的样子，“噢……”Merlin咬住了上嘴唇。“我想，Arthur的意思是，我们会把一切处理好的，你可以告诉Morgana叫她不用担心。”

这次，Merlin不确定Gwen脸上的红色是因为害羞还是因为愤怒了。听完Merlin的话之后她尽快让自己行礼并离开，大门关上的时候发出“砰”的一声响，Arthur快要阖上的双眼又张开了一次，随即就紧闭着睡熟了。

Merlin从柜子里拿出毛毡来给Arthur盖好，Arthur的脸颊在枕头上蹭了一下，并没有醒来。火光把金色的睫毛映得几乎要看不见，光影像是某种天然的装饰品覆在他的脸上——Arthur睡着的样子让他看起来还是个不谙世事的孩子。Merlin在想是不是咒语让他忘记了自己对Gwen的感觉，或者原本他应该对Gwen产生的那种感觉因为咒语的影响而无法产生，再或者咒语把他和Gwen的命运转嫁到了自己身上——Merlin皱起眉头，他才不需要命运告诉他自己该喜欢谁——但至少，现在他还没感觉到Gwen有什么特别的，她还是那个深色皮肤，深色头发，笑容甜美，讲起话来有点啰嗦的女孩，和Merlin刚来Camelot时的印象没什么分别。

长长舒出一口气，Merlin走到床的另一边钻进被窝。也许有些事就是该留到明天再想。

 


End file.
